Baby I Love You!
by PuSHPiN
Summary: -Schools over and a Kareoke party shows their soft sides. A night that is full of love and surprises... maybe they would even have a great future together. Wishes come true, just wait and see. (SS, ET) UPDATED!.once again...
1. Single, Sexy & Sweet

_**Single Sexy And Sweet**_

* * *

"Students! Many of your classmates have put together this wonderful, end of the year party, and it is to congradulate every single one of you on your yearly performance!" The principle of Misimono High was annoucing at this end of the year party that many of the students had worked on for the past couple of weeks. The students cheered and listened to the last speech.

"Thank you to all those hard workers here tonight, and with that, we shall begin!" He announced and he music began to play. Luckily for the organizers, they were able to get a Kareoke machine and enough food and drinks to supply them for a while. As the music began to play, there were groups of friends gathering on the wooden gym floor.

"I am so trying out the kareoke!" Sakura said to her best friend Tomoyo. Sakura's brown hair was shoulder length and her emarald eyes shone with happiness. Tomoyo smiled as she watched her friend walk over to the stage.

**-Free  
-Mya**

_Yo, this is Mya  
You know the hook  
You see the bait  
I know you want to bite  
So why procastinate  
Come on_

_Yeah, Yes (Remember this)  
What you doin over here  
Bring it over here, lets see what you got  
Listen,_

_Every body knows that, yeah, I am kinda shy  
And I'm not the kinda girl who could ever approach a guy  
But I want to find a way to get you to notice me  
I got a 4 wheel drive, 5-5, brown eyes, but maybe you could handle these_

_Chorus  
Because I'm free  
Single, sexy, and sweet  
Making my own money  
Looking for the right party  
And if your free  
Spit your best game at me  
If you like what you see  
Maybe I'll let you share  
My fantasy_

_Now I don't need a man in my life try-na tie me down  
And I don't want a player who got kids all over town  
Don't want his curl-juice dripping all over my  
Mercedes seat I cant stand a man who thinks he looks better then me  
I'm looking for a brother who likes to have fun  
A fly gentleman who knows how to please (Oh oh)  
Last thing I need is a man that's soft He better get it on up and break me off  
Someone with a fly, high rise, 6-5, ain't shy  
And that's kinda man I need_

_Chorus  
Because I'm free  
Single, sexy, and sweet  
Making my own money  
Looking for the right party  
And if your free  
Spit your best game at me  
If you like what you see  
Maybe I'll let you share  
(Can you handle me)_

_Because I'm free  
Single, sexy, and sweet  
Making my own money  
Looking for the right party  
And if your free  
Spit your best game at me  
If you like what you see  
Maybe I'll let you share  
My fantasy_

_Bridge: If your having a good time  
Just let go and don't be shy  
Come on, yeah (Oh yeah) If your down to do it better  
Lets sing this song together  
I'm free  
(Oh, oh)  
Come on and be free with me  
  
(Whoo, heh-heh, uh, that's right, uh,)_

_(I'm free)  
Because I'm free  
Single, sexy, and sweet  
Making my own money  
Looking for the right party  
(Don't you know that, I'm free)  
I am free Spit your best game at me (Come on)  
If you like what you see  
Maybe I'll let you share_

_Last Chance_

_(Whoo)  
Would you like to dance  
Get loose (uh) tonight Alright,  
Don't be shy, Alright  
Do your thing boy, (Tonight, alright)  
  
Everybody in the house C High rise  
All the brothers in here C 6 C 5  
Got to get it on up C Get high  
You know you look good tonight  
All the ladies in the house ¨C 5-5  
Got to show ¡®em what you got ¨C Big thighs  
Get them on the floor  
  
Ooh, Boy  
You look so good to me  
You might get lucky  
Cause I feel free tonight  
Are you available  
Did you come here alone  
Wont you hang out with me  
I'll freak you and the dance floor  
  
(I'm Free  
Are you having a good time  
I'm freaky and I'm Sexy  
I'm free  
Come dance with me)_

Sakura took a small bow while many of the people were cheering for her. She blushed and walked off stage.

"Sakura, that was great!" Tomoyo shouted. They laughed and tomoyo gave her a great big hug.

"Way to go Sakura!" Eriol announced as he and syaoran walked over to the two girls. Eriol gave her a high five.

"Good job." Syaoran said. Sakura noticed that his cheeks went a little red, but she was distracted by the next singer.

* * *

omg! Who is the next singer? What will they sing? Wait.. for next chapter! 

all reviews regarding songs will be welcome! :)

i admire any comments, but im not the best writer in the world, so dont mind my spelling! thanx


	2. That Kind Of Girl

_**That Kind Of Girl**_

* * *

**-Not That Kinda Girl  
-Jojo**

_Yeah-eahhh, hmmmm  
yeaaahhh  
  
CHORUS:  
I'm not your every day, around the way  
Don't go car-hoppin', chillin' on the block  
On a cell phone frontin',  
Never that, cuz I'm not that kinda girl  
I need to know how you roll  
And how you get down low  
Drop my money in the bank  
Take me home and meet your mama  
Can you handle that?  
Cuz I'm that kinda girl  
I'm that kinda girl  
  
VERSE 1:  
Boy you aint impressin' me  
With your jewelry, your designer clothes  
Or the games that you try to play  
Think you need to know, I got my own  
Dont need you for your dough  
Hearin' me, maybe then we can flow, let me know  
Make me smile, maybe we can chill  
Keep it real, show me something I can feel  
Cause I'm not your average ordinary type  
Could you be that kinda guy I like?  
  
CHORUS  
  
VERSE: 2  
Everytime I be up at the spot, chilling with my crew  
We'll be hanging out, get in a little late  
You start bugging out  
I dont think it's fair  
You don't like the clothes I wear  
How I do my hair  
I don't really care  
But it's not for you  
And I aint got nothin' to prove  
There cant be any us, if there can't be any trust  
Nothin' to discuss, no doubt  
I'm not that kinda girl to let you play me out  
  
CHORUS  
  
BRIDGE:  
You might take me shopping, but I'm not your property  
If I dont like it, I decided  
I can make it on my own  
As long as we disagree to agree  
Down for you and you're down for me  
Baby I'm what you want and we can build a love so strong  
  
CHORUS  
  
Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh  
Not That Kinda Girl  
Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh  
Not That Kinda Girl  
Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh  
Do you know what kinda girl I am?  
Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh  
I'm that kinda girl  
ooohoohh-yeaaahh_

Anna took a bow and walked offstage. The blonde girl then made her way through her adoring fans and right beside Syaoran.

"Didn't you like my performance?" Anna asked, twirling her blonde hair around her finger, her blue eyes staring up at him. Syaoron just looked back.

"It was ok." he said as he looked away from her.

"Atleast it was better than Sakura's." Anna spat and walked away angrily.

"Sakura, your's was TEN TIMES better than hers!" Eriol stated as he took a sip of his punch.

"Thanks." Sakura said with a smile.

"Wait. Sakura, dont tell me thats Uli up there?" Tomoyo nudged her best friend in the arm.

"No way!" Sakura spat.

* * *

WOW! Whos this 'Uli' person? Guy or Girl? Does Sakura like them? Do they like Sakura?

coming up next....


	3. Ay Dirty

_**Ay Dirty**_

* * *

**-Right Thurr  
-Chingy**

_Uhn...Ay Dirty (What?)  
look at that girl right there,  
ooh she make me say  
Oh,Oh,Oh,Oh do what you do....  
  
[Chorus]  
I like the way you do that right thurr(right thurr),  
switch ya hips when ya walking, let down ya hair,(down ya hair)  
I like the way you da that right thurr(right thurr),  
Lick ya lips when ya talking that make me stare (make me stare)  
  
[Verse 1]  
I like the way ya look in them pants,  
shit ya fine,  
lil momma a quater piece,  
she far from a dime,  
The type of girl that'll get ya up and go make ya grind,  
I'm thinking bout snatching her up dirty,  
making her mine,  
Look at her hips,  
BUT,  
look at her legs,  
aint she stacked?  
I shole wouldn't mind hittin that from the back,  
I like it when I touch her cause she moan a lil bit,  
jeans saggin,  
so I can see her thong a lil bit,  
I know you grown a lil bit,  
20 years old you legal,  
don't trip off my people just hop in the regal,  
I swooped on her like a eagle,  
swoop down as prey,  
I know you popular,  
but you gone be famous today,  
I say..  
  
[Chorus x2]  
  
[Verse 2]  
She be shopping at Frontenac,  
just look at her front-and-back,  
man she so stacked,  
and she know that I want that,  
her man he so wack,  
girl can I taste yo cat?  
Gave her 300 to strip,  
like buying a throwback,  
she stay in the club,  
like to be seen,  
she got it honest,  
In real life girl remind me of Pocahontas,  
she be at events,  
stop the press when she pass,  
all the high rollin cats wanna pay for that Ass,  
aint no half steppin,  
she strapped wit a nice weapon,  
trip,  
It's against the law for her to move them hips,  
If you ever seen her dirty,  
yo mouth gone drop,  
world wide fools probaly tell you this off tops  
I....  
  
[Chorus x2]  
  
[Verse 3]  
I like the way she doing that,  
plus I like it when she bring it back say,  
Oh,Oh,Oh,Oh, do what you do,whoo...  
I like the way she doing that,  
Plus I like it when she bring it back say,  
Oh,Oh,Oh,Oh, do what you do,  
give me what you got for a pork chop,  
Uhn,  
she threw it at me like I was a short stop,  
Huh,  
Twirking in a fatty girl hultur top,  
then she backed it up on me,  
then let it drop(drop),  
make it hot BOING!,  
Like a bunny,  
girl can I touch you where it's sunny,  
Her appearance'll make you give her some money,  
she should post for sports illustrated,  
it's like a picture perfect sight when she past,  
all the other girls hate it,  
but..  
  
[Chorus x2]  
  
I like that, I like that, I like that, I like that,  
track stars,  
oh,oh,oh, do what you do I like that(yeah),  
I like that(yeah), I like that(yeah) ,I like that(Chingy),  
oh,oh,oh,oh do what you do_

Uli walked off stage, handing out autographs to all the girls. Once he finished he walked over to Sakura.

"Hey Cutie." Uli said to Sakura. Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"Hi Uli." she said unenthusiastically.

"You want to dance with me?" He asked her.

"No, im just going to hang out and watch." Sakura said abd slowly began to move away from him.

"Come on." Uli said and grabben her arm.

"No!" Sakura shouted but he kept pulling.

"Let her go Uli, she doesnt want to dance." Syaoran jumped in. Sakura smiled as Uli let her go. Uli glared at Syaoran, but Syaoran was to busy smiling at Sakura.

"Thanks Syaoran." Sakura said shyly. Normally Sakura could stand up for herself, but she liked getting attention from the guys.

"No problem." He smiled at her.

"Sakura, ill be right back." Tomoyo told her and walked away.

"Where she going?" She asked Eriol who had a smile on his face.

"On stage." Eriol replied. Sakura smiled and waited for the music.

* * *

OHH Tomoyo's gonna be singing!! Is she good? What song will she sing? How about a DUET! :o

dont worry... any info is GREAT!... but i plan the events ;)


	4. Who's Gonna Save Me

_**Whos Gonna Save Me**_

* * *

**-Super Girl  
-Krystal Harris**

_I'm supergirl  
  
Sometimes I have dreams  
I picture myself flying  
Above the clouds  
High in the sky  
Conquering the world  
With my magic piano  
Never being scared  
But then I realize  
  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to save the world  
But I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to save the world  
But I wanna know  
Why I feel so alone  
  
Seems like a dream  
But there's one thing missing  
Nobody's here with me  
To share in all that I've been given  
I need someone that's strong enough for me  
  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to save the world  
But I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to save the world  
  
But I wanna know  
Why I feel so alone  
  
I need someone  
I won't stop till I find the one  
Who will stop the longing in my life  
  
I need someone  
I won't stop till I find the one  
Who will stop the longing in my life  
  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to save the world  
But I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to save the world  
But I wanna know  
Why I feel so alone  
  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to save the world  
But I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to save the world  
But I wanna know  
Why I feel so alone  
  
I'm supergirl  
I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me_

Tomoyos bright eyes were shinning as she walked off the stage happily. Tomoyo had never had as much confidence as Sakura, but she was still willing to have fun.

"Tomoyo, you were great!" Sakura shouted and gave her best friend a great big hug.

"Thanks." Tomoyo said with her cheeks burning.

"I bet that song had something to do with a certain someone?!" Sakura winked.

"No. No it doesnt!" Tomoyo denied. Sakura just laughed and winked at Eroil, hinting to him that Tomoyo liked him. She noticed Eroil blushing and he gave her a big smile.

"Come on girls, quit the fighting." Syaoran said laughing a little bit at the redness in both Eriol and Tomoyo's cheeks.

"Fine." Sakura said. Sakura took a sip of her punch and walked back over to her friends. She smiled to Syaoran as she walked by him.

Sakura hadnt realized just how good Syaoran looked. He always seemed happy to see her and she liked that. She liked the way his hair just fell above his eyes and how his eyes were so vibrant. Sakura couldn't help but blush, until she noticed that she almost ran into Tomoyo, who herself was staring so deeply at Eriol.

"Hey Eroil, should we do our song?" Syaoran asked. He had a big grin on his face.

"Yeah! We should! Lets Go!" Eroil said. Both guys laughed and ran up to the stage.

* * *

What song will they do? Is it for the girls? Will this night ever end? 

-more coming up next time... ;)

--ps: the more reviews i get (i prefere good ones!) the better the story gets! like more talking and such.... :P


	5. Got To Let It Show

_**Got To Let It Show**_

* * *

**-Im Coming Out  
-Diana Ross**

_I'm coming out  
I'm coming  
I'm coming out  
I'm coming out  
I'm coming out  
I'm coming out  
  
I'm coming out  
I want the world to know  
Got to let it show  
I'm coming out  
I want the world to know  
I got to let it show  
  
There's a new me coming out  
And I just had to live  
And I wanna give  
I'm completely positive  
I think this time around  
I am gonna do it  
Like you never do it  
Like you never knew it  
Ooh, I'll make it through  
  
The time has come for me  
To break out of the shell  
I have to shout  
That I'm coming out  
  
I'm coming out  
I want the world to know  
Got to let it show  
I'm coming out  
I want the world to know  
I got to let it show  
  
I'm coming out  
I want the world to know  
Got to let it show  
I'm coming out  
I want the world to know  
I got to let it show  
  
I've got to show the world  
All that I wanna be  
And all my billities  
There's so much more to me  
Somehow, I have to make them  
Just understand  
I got it well in hand  
And, oh, how I've planned  
I'm spreadin' love  
There's no need to fear  
And I just feel so glad  
Everytime I hear:  
  
I'm coming out  
I want the world to know  
Got to let it show  
I'm coming out  
I want the world to know  
I got to let it show_

Syaoran and Eriol were laughing, as well as the rest of the gym.

"That was so funny!" Sakura said as she held he sides.

"I cant believe we actually remember the words!" Eroil said breathelessly.

"Your mom replayed that song like everyday!" Syaoran laughed and all four of the ended up on the ground clutching their sides. Once everyone had finally got some sense back Tomoyo noticed the next person going on stage.

"Guess what!" Tomoyo shouted to her friends as they helped themselves off up the floor.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"My mom said you guys could come over after and we can finish this party there!" Tomoyo told them. They were all speechless.

"Awesome!" Eriol said, punching his fist into the air.

"Yeah, i cant wait!" Sakura told her. Everyone then looked at Syaoran.

"Okay, Im in!" Syaoran said happily and they all smiled in happiness. Syaoran couldnt wait to see how Tomoyo's house would turn out. He may even be able to tell Sakura that he likes her. 'Wait, maybe i shouldnt because then i have to stay there with them till we haev to leave and if Sakura says she doesnt like me... then what?' he thought to himself. He was soon nudged out of his thinking when Sakura and Tomoyo began to jump up and down with joy.

"You guys have had to much pop!" Eriol said. The girls looked at him a made funny faces, and to make matters worse, Eriol was making them back. Within a matter of seconds the group of four was making faces at eachother and laughing like a bunch of five year olds.Unfortunately, Tomoyo was the first to stop and look up at the stage.

"Guess whos going up again." Tomoyo spat angrily as Anna walked back on stage.

"I want to dedicate this song to Syaoran! Hey!" Anna said and the music began.

"Oh Great." Syaoran said.

* * *

What song is she singing? Does Syaoran like her? Will she ever SHUT UP! lol

-next on 'Baby I Love You'


	6. To Know What It Feels Like

_**To Know What It Feels Like**_

* * *

**-With You  
-Jessica Simpson**

_The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart  
Wish I could say the save the world, like I was super girl  
The real me is to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about love  
But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated  
  
I'm still thinking about it almost forgot what it was like  
Do you know what it feels like?  
Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you  
Now that I'm with you  
  
You speak and it's like a song  
And just like that all my walls come down  
It's like a private joke just meant for us to know  
I relate to you naturally  
Everybody else just fades away  
Sometimes it's hard to breathe  
Just knowing you found me  
Cuz I'm still thinking about it almost forgot what it was like  
Do you know what it feels like?  
Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you  
  
Come and take me  
Love you save me  
Like nobody else  
Now I can be myself  
With you  
  
With you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now (Baby as I do now)  
Now that I'm with you_

Anna blew a kiss to Syaoran. As she walked off stage, he shook his head.

"Somebody kill me now." Syaoran said jokingly. Eriol rolled his eyes. He knew that Syaoran didnt like Anna, and Syaoran tried to be nice to her but she doesnt take hints to easily. Anna just might be the most popular girl in their school, but she always had a thing for cute guys. And Syaoran just happened to be a VERY cute one.

"Hey!" Anna said as she walked over beside Syaoran, placing her hand on his shoulder. He tried to stay calm, but he didnt really want to be seen with Anna, especially if Sakura was right in front her.

"Hi." Syaoran said trying to be friendly.

"Syaoran, can i talk to you alone." Anna asked, looking directly at Sakura. Sakura normally wouldnt be affended, but Anna wasnt catching on that Syaoran didnt like her. Of course, Sakura wasnt going to tell her to bug off, otherwise she might realize that she actually did like Syaoran. So, Sakura just looked away while Syaoran and Anna made their way to the back of the gym to talk.

"Syaoran, i was wondering if you want to be my boyfriend?" Anna said straight out, which was a surprise for him.

"Well, the problem is that i dont like you, Anna." Syaoran said, stuttering a bit. He didnt want her to have a break down.

"Well. maybe if you went out with me, your feelings would change and you WOULD like me!" Anna said, trying as hard as she could. But Syaoran knew he couldnt. He wasnt like that. He followed his heart, and he wasnt going to let some girl try and change that.

"No, i dont think it would work." Syaoran said and he looked at his feet. He didnt want to hurt her feelings, but he wasnt having much fun being away from his friends.

"Well, if you dont want to try, i guess its alright." Anna said and walked away. Syaoran also made his way back to his friends.

"So, what was that about." Eriol asked him once he took a seat on the nearest chair to them.

"She asked me out." Syaoran told them.

"And?" Tomoyo asked. They were all sitting in a circle and Tomoyo was the only one on the ground, mostly because she prefered to sit there.

"I told her i didnt feel the same way, and that i probably wouldnt even if we went out." Syaoran told them and took a deep breath. 'Love is such a difficult thing' Syaoran told himself. 'What if i get turned down like that from Sakura?'. Syaoran had to tell her. He was beating himself inside with his feelings and he could only pray that she felt the same way.

The group stayed quiet for a while, pretty much all thinking the same thing. How they should tell one of their friends that they liked them, and hope not to be turned down like Anna.

**_--Tomoyo--_**

'Eriol wouldnt feel the same way about me.' she told herself. 'If he did, he would have made it obvious, like when he liked Zia last year.'.

'If i dont tell him, he might never know. What if he does like me!? I hate liking someone, it comes with to many problems.'

**_--Eriol--_**

'Sakura winked at me when she had said something about the song for someone special. But it wouldnt be for me?' Eriol thought. He was looking at the roof. 'I dont want to be turned down, what an embarassment! But if she does like me, she probably would have made Sakura tell me, wouldnt she? I wish she would just come out and say she likes me. Thats if she does.'

**_--Sakura--_**

'Do i really like Syaoran? Maybe its just a crush.' Sakura was also telling herself as she sat on a navy chair, fiddling with her shoe laces. 'It seems like everytime i look at him, i feel this feeling in my stomach. I can even feel my face going red! Just once i want to know what it feels like to be in love!'

_**--Syaoran--**_

'Sakura seems a little different tonight. Its like, she knows i like her or something.' Syaoran was keeping to himself, thinking of all his posibilies. 'I know shes shy, but i hate this. I hate not knowing! And after turning down Anna, theres probably no way she would want to fgo out with me!'

**_------Normal View-----_**

They had sat there in silence for a few minutes, debating all their problems inside their heads. Syaoran had watched Sakura play with her laces for a bit, but looked away once Sakura lifted her head up.

Tomoyo was finally finished arguing with herself about love when she noticed that they were all still quiet.

"Hey you guys?" Tomoyo said quietly. Sakura looked at her, along with the two guys.

"Yeah?" Sakura said.

"We should all do a song together. I think that woudl be fun!" Tomoyo announced happily. Sakura smiled.

"Yeah! That sounds like fun! You guys in?" Sakura asked them. Both guys looked at each other.

"Well, i guess so." Eriol answered. Now all that was left was Syaoran.

"Sure, okay." he said in defeat. Both girls looked happy and jumped to their feet, wanting to be the next group on stage.

"We better not do anything dumb." Syaoran told Eriol who let out a small laugh as they followed the girls.

* * *

-WOW! long... hmm.. lol. Well, what do U think that their gonna sing? Any LOVE song? hmmm...

well, all reviews are welcome... the mroe reviews the BETTER the chapters get.. (dont worry, more details comping up!)

-if anything seems wrong, u can jus tell me and ill change it in the next chapters.


	7. Get Stupid and Leave!

**_Get Stupid_**

* * *

**-Lets Get It Started  
-Balck Eyed Peas**

[Sakura]  
_Let's Get It Started, in here..._

[All]  
_And the base keep runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and  
runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and..._

[Syaoran]  
_In this context, there's no disrespect, so, when I bust my rhyme, you break your necks.  
We got five minutes for us to disconnect, from all intellect collect the rhythm effect.  
Obstacles are inefficient, follow your intuition, free your inner soul and break away from tradition.  
Coz when we beat out, girl it's pullin without. You wouldn't believe how we wow shit out.  
Burn it till it's burned out. Turn it till it's turned out. Act up from north, west, east, south._

**They all began to jump up and down in unision. Everyone in the crowd was smiling and doing the same.**

[All]  
_chorus:  
Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.  
Get stupid.  
Get it started, get it started, get it started.  
Let's get it started ha, let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started ha, let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Yeah._

**They were spinning around, smiling and jumping. They were the best that night. No one compared.**

[Eriol]  
_Lose control, of body and soul.  
Don't move too fast, people, just take it slow.  
Don't get ahead, just jump into it.  
Ya'll here a body, two pieces to it.  
Get stutted, get stupid.  
You'll want me body people will walk you through it.  
Step by step, like you're into new kid.  
Inch by inch with the new solution.  
Trench men hits, with no delusion.  
The feeling's irresistible and that's how we movin'._

[All]  
_chorus:  
Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.  
Get stupid.  
Get it started, get it started, get it started.  
Let's get it started ha, let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started ha, let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Yeah._

[Eriol]  
_Runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin runnin' and..._

[All]  
_C'mon y'all, lets get woohoo!  
Lets get woohoo! in here  
Lets get woohoo!  
Lets get woohoo! in here  
Lets get woohoo!  
Lets get woohoo! in here Ow, ow, ow!  
Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya..._

**They were throwing their hands in that air, and moving them from side to side. Everyone also began to sing along with them, but not as loud.**

[Syaoran]  
_Let's get ill, that's the deal.  
At the gate, we'll bring the bud top drill. Just  
Lose your mind this is the time,  
Ya'll test this drill, Just and bang your spine. Just  
Bob your head like epilepsy, up inside your club or in your Bentley.  
Get messy, loud and sick.  
Ya'll mount past slow mo in another head trip. So  
Come then now do not correct it, let's get pregnant let's get hectic._

[All]  
_chorus:  
Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.  
Get stupid. Come on  
Get it started come one , get it started (yeah), get it started.  
Let's get it started ha, let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started ha, let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started  
woah, woah, woah in here.  
Yeah._

[All]  
_Lets get woohoo!  
Lets get woohoo! in here  
Lets get woohoo!  
Lets get woohoo! in here  
Lets get woohoo!  
Lets get woohoo! in here Ow, ow, ow!  
Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya..._

[Eriol]  
_Runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin'  
fade_

They all walked off stage laughing. Singing was great, but for them, dancing was also great! Once they were off, many people were congradualating them on the performance.

"Hey, great job you guys!" a blue eyed boy with red hair said as he grabbed himself some punch.

"Awesome!" two girls with black hair said.

"That was so cool!" one boy with thick glasses said. They had said thank you's to everyone and they were all tired from all the jumping.

"Wow, i didnt think it was that good. Plus we did it just for fun!" Eriol said as he took a seat once more in a navy chair. Sakura and Tomoyo sat on the floor again, but this time Syaoran joined them.

"That was so much fun!" Sakura said, leaning back on her arms for support.

"I agree." Syaoran said. He looked at his watch. It was only 9:30 and there was still another 30 minutes til they were going to head to Tomoyos house.

"So who do you think will go up next?" Tomoyo asked the group. They were getting bored stiff after just sitting there for a bit.

"Well lets hope its not Anna." Syaoran spat at her name. She was getting annoying, but he did feel a little bad at the fact that she actually had the courage to ask him out, even though he wasnt interested.

"Oh come on, shes not that bad." Eriol said looking at Syaoran. Syaoran shook his head. He knew that she wasnt that bad, but after dedicating a song to him, he'd rather not have that again.

"I didnt say she was bad." Syaoran corrected him, still looking at the ground. With all that confusion passed they realized that Sakura had left them once again.

"Now wheres Sakura?" Syaoran asked. Both Tomoyo and Eriol shook their heads, but they got the idea of her singing the next song. They all looked at the stage. but she wasnt there. Then, all of a sudden the music started up. And there was Sakura standing on stage with a microphone in her hand.

**-Leave(Get Out)  
-Jojo**

_I've been waiting all day for ya babe  
So wont cha come and sit and talk to me  
Tell me how we are gonna be together always  
Hope you know when it's late at night  
I Hold on to my pillow tight  
And think of how you promised me forever_

_(I never thought that any one)  
Could make me feel this way  
Now that your here all I want  
Is just a chance to say_

_[Chorus]  
Get Out, (Leave) Right Now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait  
For you to be gone  
Cuz I know about her and I wonder how I brought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you were just a waste of time_

_Tell why your looking so confused  
When im the one who didn't know that truth  
How could you ever be so cold  
To go behind my back and call my friend  
Boy you must have gone and bumped your head  
Because you left her number on your phone_

_(So now that through all that is said and done)  
Maybe I'm the one to blame  
(to think that you could be the one)  
Well it didn't work out that way_

_[Chorus]  
Get Out, (Leave) Right Now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait  
For you to be gone  
Cuz I know about her and I wonder how I brought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you were just a waste of time_

_I wanted you right here with me but I have no choice you've got to leave  
Because my heart is breakin  
With every word im say  
I gave up on everything I had  
On something that just wouldnt last  
But I refuse to cry  
No tears will fall from these  
Eyeeee eyeee eyeeesss_

_[Chorus X2]_

Sakura dropped the microphone on the table where the music was being played and walked back to her friends.

"Hey, good job" Tomoyo congradulated her on her song. Sakura blushed. Sakura loved that song so much that she would regret it, if she didnt sing it.

"Awesome job again Sakura." Eriol said, making her blush even more.

"Yeah, that was pretty good." Syaoran said, mostly speechless of words.

"Pretty good? So it wasnt great or awesome?" Sakura said jokingly, but Syaoran wasnt exactly sure.

"Well alright, it was awesome." Syaoran said, giving in. Sakura laughed. Normally Syaoran didnt give in so easily, but Sakura liked to bug him. 'He seems sweeter tonight.' Sakura thought to herself. But she didnt know that her feelings for him were getting stronger everytime he looked at her. That fact was that Syaoran began to like her even more everytime Sakura smiled at him.

"Well, we should get our stuff. We'll be leaving soon since its almost over." Sakura told her friends as they went to the back of the room to gather up there jackets and bags.

"I cant wait to go to your house Tomoyo!" Sakura said jumoing up and giving her a hug. Sakura loved Tomoyos huge house and all the designs in it.

"Yeah, lets hurry so were not stuck along with the other people leaving." Eriol announced to them as they began to watch the crowd of students begin to pack up. They all made their way to the door and outside to where the limo was.

"You guys can call ur parents when we get to my house. And Sakura if you want, you can stay the night." Tomoyo told them and Sakura had a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah, Syaoran, you should stay the night at my house. We can walk from Tomoyos house to mine." Eriol said to Syaoran.

"Good idea." Syaoran told him. He couldnt wait to leave the place and go to Tomoyo's. He was really hoping he would get the chance to tell Sakura about how he felt. And with his luck, she would feel the same way.

* * *

awww how cute!!! i really hope to get some more chapters done! DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! the more i get, the more u read! muahaha.... lol

Well... i bet u cant wait for the next chapter.. so HERES A HINT!

_"Sakura, if you could have anything in the world, what would it be?" Syaoran asked her._

_"Well, it would have to be you." Sakura answered._

_"Really?"_


	8. Unexpected Night

_**The Party After Party**_

* * *

They had all gotten into Tomoyos black limo and were on their way to Tomoyos house for a little after party. 

"I cant wait til we are there." Sakura shouted in happiness. Sakura looked at Syaoran and when she realized that he was looking back, she looked away and bluched.

"Here we are." A vioce came from outside the car and opened up the door for them. They all stepped out to see a huge beige mansion infront of them. Sakura and Tomoyo made their way up the small path, followed by the two boys who were still in awe of the house. Of course, Syaoran had a huge mansion, but his was white.

"Mother im home." Tomoyo shouted up the stairs and took of her shoes. The others did the same before they followed Tomoyo into her basement area to finish their night there.

"Well, we have movies, pop, games.. cards!" Tomoyo smirked at Sakura. When they were younger, they had invented a game which involved a deck of cards. Luckily this game seemed most interesting so they set up everything.

There was a small wooden table in the middle, which was followed by her 2 leather couches facing each other. 2 people could sit at couch, but that was it. Luckily for them, it worked out perfectly.

"Ok, here are the rules.." Sakura explained. "The deck is in the middle and all you have to do is draw the top card and follow the instructions."

_" Ace = Switch Spots With Any Person.  
__2= Dare Card (Dare someone)  
__3= Truth Card (Ask someone a question)  
__4= Dare Card  
__5= Truth Card  
__6= Dare Card  
__7= Truth Card  
__8= Dare Card  
__9= Truth Card  
__10= Pass  
__Jack= Hug Your Partner  
__Queen= Kiss Your Partner On The Cheek  
__King= Kiss Your Partner On The Lips "_

The boys finally understood and began with the game. Tomoyo started out with Sakura at her side, and across from them was Eriol and Syaoran.

"Who wants to go first?" Tomoyo asked. She looked at Eriol.

"Syaoran does." Eriol said. Syaorans face went beat red, which of course made everyone laugh.

"Fine." Syaoran decided not to argue and went with it. He picked up the first card on top. **He got a 9.**

"Ok truth... hmmm." Syaoran said as he looked around the group, wondering who to question.

"Eriol, who do you like?" Syaoran asked him, even though he already knew the answer, but then again, did Tomoyo?

"T-Tomoyo." Eriol stuttered out. He looked away in embarassment as Tomoyo sat there, totally shocked.

"Eriols turn." Sakura announced to break the silence. Eriol's face had finally settled down a little bit and he picked up his card. **He picked an 8**. He then shot Syaoran a very big grin.

"Syaoran... i dare you to.... Tell us the TRUTH about who you like!" Eriol asked. Syaoran was dumbfounded.

"Can he do that!?" Syaoran asked suprised. Tomoyo nodded.

"Fine...... Sakura.." Syaoran muttered as he too looked away from the group and noticed that the wall looked particularly nice. Sakura blushed and waited for Syaoran to take his turn. Syaoran picked up his next card. **King.**

"What!" Syaoran stood up shouting, "Im not kissing Eriol on the LIPS!"

"Well i guess we have to figure out something for that... couldnt you guys just hug?" Tomoyo suggested.

"Well.. guys dont normally hug either." Eriol told them.

"I say you guys either hug, or kiss on the lips. Thats final!" Sakura shouted. Both girls laughed at the boys faces, which were filled with disgust, but in the end they went with the hug.

"Okay, my turn." Eriol said and picked up the next card. **8.**

"Well.. ill dare one of you guys." Eriol said as he looked at the girls. "Tomoyo i dare you to......switch spots with Syaoran." Tomoyo didnt hesitate for a second. She and Syaoran switched spots, which was way better if either of them got a Jack, Queen or King.

"Okay my turn!" Tomoyo said happily as she drew a card. **2.**

"Sakura.... i dare you to... kiss Syaoran! On... the.... LIPS!" Tomoyo shouted and both her and Eriol laughed at their expressions. Sakura just glared back at Tomoyo. Sakura turned to look at Syaoran, who, for a second, seem pretty comfortable with the dare. She then decided just to get it over with. She leaned in, her lips just barely touching his. He leaned closer and pressed their lips close together. Niether one wanting to stop, yet both were to scared of what may happen next. Sakura kept moving closer to Syaoran, and he was doing the same, til finally the 2 had their arms wrapped around each other. They were in too deep to realize that the dare was over, until Tomoyo interrupted.

"Okay, thats enough." Tomoyo said as the 2 finally broke apart. Speechless and regaining their breathe. Sakura's face was pure red, along with Syaorans. But Sakura finally calmed down when she realized that she finally got to pick up a card. **6.**

"Tomoyo... i dare you to kiss Eriol on the lips!" Sakura said, without missing a beat. Tomoyo blushed, knowing that this was payback for what she made Sakura and Syaoran do. Tomoyo looked Eriol in the eyes and knew that she would care how long they stayed kissing, because she knew now that Eriol actually liked her, and this WASNT just a dream. Tomoyo and Eriol moved closer together, Eriol wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck, as they slowly made their way in for the kiss.

The kiss lasted only a few seconds, considering that both Sakura and Syaoran laughed as the 2 had just started to begin.

"Whats so funny?" Tomoyo asked, a little pissed off that she never really had a good chance to kiss Eriol fully.

"Nothing." Sakura replied quickly. She wanted to get off the subject kissing. It was now Tomoyo's turn to pick a card, and she was really hoping for a Truth card. **9.**

"Sakura..." Tomoyo said slyly, Sakura knew what she was going to ask, "Who do you like?" . Sakura went beat red and whispered.

"Syaoran.."

"What i couldnt hear you?" Tomoyo said loudly, she was going to make sure Sakura payed for making her miss her chance with Eriol.

"SYAORAN!" She shouted and her face went red. She hid her face behind her hands, wishing she just hadnt shouted that out. Of course Syaoran was screaming with happiness inside, otherwise his face just drew up a little smirk with satisfaction. Sakura quickly grabbed a card, hoping it would have nothing to involve her partner, Syaoran, with. **Unfortunately... she got a King.**

"Well, well, well.." Tomoyo announced as she saw Sakura's face turn back into a deep shade of red. Tomoyo laughed. Sakura looked at Syaoran, and he seemed very eager to kiss. 'I really wish Tomoyo and Eriol werent here....' she thought to herself, but then Syaoran had placed his hands around her waist, and all thoughts flooded from her head. All she could concentrate on was the kiss. She knew that deep inside her, her gut told her that she was in love, but her brain told her that she was still young.

"Ahem..." Eriol coughed as the kissing 'couple' had been passionately kissing for the past minute... which was long even for them, but Sakura and Syaoran still wanted more time. Finally Sakura broke off and blushed as she looked into Syaorans deep eyes. Too bad this night wouldnt last forever. Tomoyo realized that the group had become quiet after all the commotion, and decided that she needed more action.

"Sakura can you come with me for a sec?" Tomoyo asked as she stood up and made her way down the short hall way to a blue room that seemed to be filled with bottles and canned food.

"I was thinking about..... you know..... getting drunk!" Tomoyo whispered to Sakura. Sakura laughed.

"Tomoyo? Are you sure?" Sakura asked. Sakura had nothing against drinking. But last time her and Tomoyo got drunk, Tomoyo almost ran out of her house in her bra and panties. Not to mention that she was up all night throwing up.

"Yeah, plus, its gives us a chance to calm down before telling the guys anything." Tomoyo told her. Tomoyo knew that if she got drunk, she could say whatever and say she was drunk to make it better.

"Thats an idea. Lets do it!" Sakura agreed with her, and they grabbed a few bottles of Cider and Beer and brought it out to the guys.

"Hey! Where did you get that?" Eriol shouted. He and Syaoran had been drunk a few times, and getting drunk with girls was going to be better. Also, he knew that if he said anything to Tomoyo, he could just say that he was too drunk.

"My mom has a huge bar down here. She knows me and Sakura have drank before, so now she doesnt really care." Tomoyo told them and sat all the drinks on the table. Both boys grabbed a beer and Tomoyo and Sakura grabbed a Grapefruit Cider. After a few drinks they began to play the game again. This Time it got more interesting.

"Ok my turn!" Sakura shouted happily. Sakura was at the 'hyper-but-not-drunk' stage. Sakura had drank enough before to know what can happen, so after her first 2 drinks, she slowed down and let herself be overcome by the hyperness. **She picked up an Ace.**

"No!" Sakura protested loudly, "I dont want to move!" Sakura was way to hyper to even blush at her comment, but with everyone drunk, she didnt care.

"Then dont move." Syaoran said as he wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closely. She blushed at this. This is when she was glad to be somewhat drunk.

"But.. the card...." Sakura said, pretending to protest. He knew she didnt want to move, and he didnt want her to either.

"Lets just make it a pass card." Tomoyo said happily. Tomoyo hadnt even noticed that she was holding Eriols hand, but she wasnt going to give up sitting next to her crush... even if it was for Sakura. Sakura agreed with the pass card and let Syaoran take a card. **He picked up a 4.**

"Well Sakura, " Syaoran said before he took a sip of his beer, "I DARE you to go out with me." Sakura looked at him slyly.

"Now why would i want to do that." Sakura spat, in a joking vioce, and looked at Syaoran. She noticed that he obviously didnt hear the sarcasm, and he looked hurt by her comment. Sakura smiled.

"Fine, i accept you dare." Sakura looked at Tomoyo and smiled. She was on her 3rd drink, and was hoping that he would remember the dare in the morning.

"Sakura pick a card." Tomoyo told her. Sakura had been in a daydream of what it was going to be like in the morning. She picked up a card. **Queen.**

"Well then.." Sakura said and she moved close to Syaoran before finally making her lips touch his cheek. Once she finished she jumped back inot her spot and waited for Syaoran to pick up a card. **Queen.**

"Crazy!" Sakura shouted, waiting impatiently for Syaoran to kiss her. She could see him move closer and slowly put his lips up to her cheek. He placed one of his hands on her leg, and she noticed right away. Sakura could feel his soft lips pressing against her cheeks, and without even realizing it he kissed her again, and again, and again.

"Syaoran!" Sakura said playfully. Syaoran blushed a little but just kept kissing her cheeks softly. Sakura kept laughing and faced him. He then playfully kissed her lips as they both continued to laugh. Of course, Tomoyo had seen this and gently grabbed Eriols sleeve. Eriol looked over at her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted from the other seat. Sakura was on the edge of her seat when she fell off, making a loud thump.

"Ouch!" she said over-dramatically. Everyone laughed at her and they all began to gather up the bottles. It was almost midnight and Eriol thought that he and Syaoran shouldnt stay too late, otherwise his parents might figure something out.

"Come on Syaoran, we should get going." Eriol said unenthusiastically. He really wanted to stay with Tomoyo, but he decided that it was late, and plus, the girls were drunk.

"But!" Syaoran pleaded. Sakura grabbed his hand and held it tightly. They both blushed and watched as Tomoyo and Eriol were fighting their own feelings.

"I wish that we didnt have to go." Eriol told Tomoyo.

"Well, we could walk you home!" Tomoyo smiled and jumped up and down. Sakura joined in and they were chanting 'pleassseee!!'

"Well ok." Eriol said. Tomoyo swung the door open and jumped her way outside. Sakura could feel Syaoran grab her hand and they headed out the door before Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Hey Sakura...?" Syaoran began before he noticed that Sakura decided to take her dancing into the middle of the road.

"Yeah!" She shouted, but then she stopped when she heard a car coming. She was like a deer in head lights. Luckily Syaoran was watching her carefully and was able to run into the streets and move her out of the way. He pushed her back onto the sidewalk, where she stayed, and Syaoran moved to the other side of the sidewalk.

"Sakura if you could have anything in the world, what would it be?" Syaoran asked her.

"Well, it would have to be you." Sakura answered.

"Really?"

"No." Sakura said jokingly. Syaoran was shocked. Of course this time he heard the sarcasm in her vioce and played along.

"Thats good, because i dont like you." Syaoran said as he walked back across the street. Sakura just stood there. She didnt know he was kidding, she thought he was being serious.

"Are you serious!" Sakura pleaded. She could feel a tear make its way into her eye, but she whipped it away with her sleave. Syaoran noticed that she was sad and felt pretty bad when he noticed that she was crying.

"No.. dont worry, i like you." Syaoran said shyly. Sakura blushed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Just as they turned the corner, they noticed that they hadnt seen Tomoyo and Eriol for a bit.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura shouted down the road, searching both sides of the street with her eyes, looking for Tomoyo. Sakura ran back around the corner and down the road. Syaoran chased after her.

"Yeah, we're right here!" Tomoyo shouted as she came aroudn the other corner.

"Fewhf! I thought i had lost ya!" Sakura said as she was panting from all the running she did, which wasnt alot.

"Come on, lets get going." Eriol said as he began to walk beside Tomoyo and towards Eriols house.

"Race ya!" Sakura shouted to Syaoran.

"Im winning!" Syaoran shouted back as he had already had a head start.

"No fair!" Sakura screamed back, but she was fast enough to catch up to him.

"I win!" Sakura shouted as she stopped in front of Eriols house.

"I only let you win, you know." Syaoran corrected her.

"Whatever." Sakura said to Syaoran and stuck out her tongue. Syaoran stuck his tongue out right back.

"Well, me and Syaoran better go. Its really late." Eriol told them. Sakura and Tomoyo pouted.

"Dont worry, we'll probably see you guys tomorrow!" Syaoran said. Sakura put on a huge smile and tried to look cute. Syaoran laughed and picked her up and swung her around. Both of them were laughing. Tomoyo and Eriol watched them have fun.

"I had a great night." Tomoyo told Eriol and kissed him on the cheek.

"Me too." Eriol said and kissed her on the lips one last time.

"Come on Syaoran. we got to go!" Eriol called to Syaoran who was still laughing with Sakura.

"Bye Bye!" Sakura said childishly. Syaoran smiled and kissed her softly on the lips before running to catch up with Eriol.

"See you 2 later!" Eriol shouted from the front door. Sakura and Tomoyo waved bye to them and started to walk back home.

"That was so much fun!" Sakura said as she skipped from square to square on the sidewalk.

"I really wish tomorrow would be as great as tonight!" Tomoyo wished happily. But she knew it wouldnt. She knew that everyone would be to scared to act the way they did tonight, so to think that they were all going to act like that tomorrow, she knew it wasnt going to happen.

"Wait. Am i really going out with Syaoran now!?" Sakura said surprisingly. She forgot about that.

"Do you think he will remember?" Sakura asked Tomoyo. Tomoyo nodded. She knew that they were both meant for each other, and after this night, she bet they wouldnt be able to keep there hands off of each other. As for her and Eriol.... Well thats another story.

"I wonder what the future would be like if both of us had them for boyfriends." Sakura asked curiously.

"Maybe we'll find out later." Tomoyo told her as they walked up the steps to Tomoyos house. They opened the door and walked inside, hoping not to wake Tomoyos mother, since it was like 2 in the morning.

They went upstairs and changed into their pjs and he headed to bed.

* * *

WOW... that was long!! I really hope you guys like this so far.. considering it took me like a few days to write this whole chappy!! 

Well please review and ill update as fast as i can! REVIEW , REVIEW , REVIEW!!!

Dont worry, the next chapter will be coming up soon! thnx


	9. 8 Months Later

**--8 Months Later--**

Sakura and Syaoran had been going out for the past eight months and now, with winter fast approaching, they couldnt wait for Christmas Vacation. As for Eriol and Tomoyo, Eriol asked her out a few days later than the dance. Of course, he wanted to ask her out sooner, but he wanted to know for sure if she liked him.

"Syaoran, i cant believe you have to leave again for work." Sakura pleaded. Syaoran shrugged.

"Dont worry, maybe you and Tomoyo can come and stay with us for a while since we will be up there for about 2 weeks." Syaoran told her, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Yeah, otherwise you would miss our 8 month anniversary!" Sakura said happily. Yes, they had been going out for almost 8 months.

"Dont worry, i wouldnt miss that for anything!" He said giving her a caring look. That was the look that made Sakuras heart tremble.

"Well, im off. I have to go get Eriol and then were heading out." Syaoran told her. With that he gave her one last kiss and drove to Eriols house.

"Come on Eriol, we better get going!" Syaoran shouted to Eriol from the drive way. Eriol waved good bye to his parents and got into Syaorans car.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Few Days Later

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey girls, hows it going?" Syaoran asked Sakura as he was talking to her over the phone. Sakura was glad to hear from him.

"Hey hun!" Sakura chirped over the phone. Syaoran laughed at his little nickname.

"Do you think you and Tomoyo would be able to come and stay the next few days with us?" Syaoran asked. He knew that his 8 month anniversary with Sakura was in about 3 days, and he told her that he wasnt going to miss it, and what a better way to see her is on a vacation. Even though for him it was a work vacation.

"Yeah! We'd love to! When should we come?" Sakura asked happily. She couldnt wait to see them.

"How about tomorrow?" Syaoran questioned. Tomoyo and Sakura were jumping with joy back at Sakuras house.

"We cant wait! We'll see you later then. Love you, Bye!" Sakura shouted over the phone and waited for Syaoran to say goodbye.

"Ok, love you too. Bye." Syaoran said and hung up.

"Tomoyo! Were leaving tomorrow!" Sakura shouted happily once more. They were jumping up and down around Sakuras bedroom.

"Yay!" Tomoyo shouted back. They looked at each other in awe. They had to get packing. Luckily they had enough time tomorrow to stop by Tomoyos house to pick up some of her clothes.

"Well, were going to have to get to bed early then." Tomoyo told her, and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Okay, good night!" Sakura said to Tomoyo as they both got into their sleeping bags. Tomoyo was sleeping over at Sakuras house for the night and they were sleeping in the Main room with sleeping bags.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Morning

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Sakura, get up!" Tomoyo shouted, trying to pull Sakura out of her sleeping bag to get ready.

"No, sleep!" Sakura mumbled and tryed to go back to sleep.

"Were going to go see Syaoran!" Tomoyo said slyly. At this, Sakura jumped out of her sleeping bag and ran upstairs to have a shower. Tomoyo just sat there and laughed. Once Sakura was out, they had breakfast and headed to Tomoyos house so she could also get ready.

"Well, im ready." Tomoyo said, putting her wet hair up into a messy bun. Sakura picked up Tomoyos bags and put them into the trunk of her car. They were driving down the street for a few hours until they finally reached the hotel that the boys were staying at. Luckily for them, they had made it there in only about 4 hours, which was long, but short especially for such a long distance.

"Here we are." Sakura told her, stretching her arms out. They picked up their bags and walked up to the front desk.

"Would you be able to contasct Syaoran Li for me please." Sakura asked the guy behind the desk, who nodded in agreement.

"He says he'll be right down miss." He replied.

"Thank You." Sakura smiled back to him and moved towards the seating area.

"Sakura!" Syaoran called out as he ran down the main stair case towards her and Tomoyo, Eriol was right behind him

"Hey girls." Eriol said happily. He walked over to Tomoyo and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey babe!" Syaoran said playfully as he wrapped his arms around Sakuras thin waist. She giggled when he did this, but played along.

"Hey bunny-bear!" Sakura said and raised her arms around his neck, playing softly with his hair.

"Get a room you two!" Eriol spat kiddingy at them and picked up Tomoyos suitcases. Syaoran took Sakuras bags and they all headed to the Elevator. The elevator door opened to let the 4 teens in. They waited til they got to teh 3rd floor. Once there,

they made their way to the middle of the hall, and infront of two doors. Syaoran was in room 312 and Eriol was in room 313.

"Come on, lets get your stuff unpacked." Syaoran told Sakura and they walked into their room, leaving Tomoyo to head into Eriols room. As Sakura walked into the room, there was a small kitchen just around the corner with a table in the middle, a couch on the side of the wall, and a huge tv right across from it. Then there was another door, leading to a bedroom. The bedroom had a queen size bed which was against the far wall when you walked in and a bathroom which was placed in near the corner, but was very big when you walked inside it.

"Wow, this place is big!" Sakura told Syaoran who just smiled. Sakura threw her bags on top of the bed and laid down right beside it.

"I cant wait!" Sakura shouted happily.

"For what?" Syaoran asked her curiously.

"Well, now im on a vacation too, arent i?" Sakura winked at her boyfriend and he just laughed.

"Well, one rule to follow. You cant leave this room." Syaoran said strickly. Sakuras smiled tuned into a frown.

"Why cant i leave this room?" Sakura asked Syaoran as he walked into he other room and sat down the couch.

"Just listen. If my boss see's you, hes going to have a flip out attack!" Syaoran told her sternly.

"Why would your boss care if im here or not?" Sakura asked him as she took a seat right beside him, placing her handonto his right leg.

"This is a very important job, and if he knew i was getting distracted, well, lets just say my job could be on the line." Syaoran said and looked right into her Emerald eyes. She smiled in agreement. Then a knock at the door interupted their thoughts.

"Hey you guys!" Eriol said as he and Tomoyo walked into the room, holding hands.

"Hey!" Syaoran said happily. They were all waiting around, just enjoying each others company, when Syaorans phone rang.

"Mmhmm. Okay... Okay..... Well, alright. Okay, bye." Syaoran kept his vioce fairly monetone and finally hung up the phone.

"Well, Eriol. Boss needs us right away." Syaoran spoke in an upset tone. He finally got to see Sakura, but now he had to go to work.

"Aww man." Eriol whinned. Tomoyo gave him a reassuring look. Syaoran and Eriol grabbed their black jackets from their room and gave them a kiss good bye.

"Well, Tomoyo. I guess its just you and me again." Sakura told Tomoyo and they both shrugged.

"How about we check out the pool?" Tomoyo smirked. Sakura agreed. They both went seperate ways and changed into their bathing suits. Sakura was wearing a deep red bikini and black flip flops. Tomoyo was wearing a light blue tankini with the same colour bikini shorts. They both grabbed a white towel from their bathrooms and walked down to the hall way to the pool.

"Well, here we are!" Tomoyo said happily. Sakura grabbed the door knob and turned it, puching it forward to reveal a huge pool. They walked to the other side and placed their towels on the beach chairs there. The walls were huge windows that looked out into the parking lot and over the ocean, even though it was very far away.

"This pool is so nice!" Tomoyo said as she was walking down the steps, lowering into the pool. The pool was about 15 feet long and about 7 feet wide.

"O, and deep too!" Tomoyo laughed as she tried to walk farther into the middle of the pool. It must have been 7 feet deep.

"Awesome!" Sakura shouted and did a canon ball into the deepest end of the pool. Both girls just stayed their laughing.

The girls spent a few hours in the pool, splashing, racing and relaxing. They were having a great time. They talked about all different times that had gone by, and even a few secrets that they hadnt shared with each other yet. But one secret still lingered with one of them. You'll find out later.... ;)

"Wow! Look a Sauna!" Tomoyo shouted and rushed out of the pool to check out the sauna. Sakura jumped out of the pool too, and joined her inside.

"Oh! Its so warm!" Sakura smiled. Both Tomoyo and Sakura were relaxing when they heard some people enter the pool area.

"Tomoyo? Sakura?" They heard some boys shout. The girls looked at each other in confusion and quickly made their way out through the door.

"Yeah?" Sakura answered to the boys who were calling her name.

"OMG! Where were you! We looked all over for you!" Syaoran shouted angrily. A scared look came over Sakuras face as Syaoran grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hall.

"Let go of me!" Sakura said, struggling to get out of Syaorans tight grip. But Syaoran didnt loosen til they got to the room, where he pushed her inside and onto the couch.

"I told you earlier not to leave the room!" Syaoran said through his gritted teeth. Sakura gulped and backed into the chair.

"Im.. Im sorry!" Sakura squeeked. She hadnt seen Syaoran this mad since another guy had forced her into the boys bathroom, and the guy had told Syaoran that that was what she had wanted. Long story...

"I dont think you understand how severe this could do to my job!" Syaoran shouted again. A tear ran down Sakuras cheek. She couldnt hear any shouting or crying from Eriol and Tomoyos room, so she guessed that thingsmust not have been so bad over there.

Sakura looked into Syaorans eyes. She could see his face red with anger and all his muscles tensing. She shivered with fear. Syaoran didnt seem like the type to get all angry over something so stupid, but i guess his job was more important. Sakura sighed and tryed to stand up. But Syaoran was more furious. He lost control, raising his hand behind him and slapping Sakura across the left cheek, leaving a faint red mark. Sakura stumbled back with surprise. Even Syaoran looked astonished at what he had just done. He had never hit anyone, but to hit a girl! His girlfriend. He felt lower than low. Syaoran realized that he was in the wrong and tryed to walk over to Sakura, who raised her left hand, motioning him to stay away. Syaoran understood, but was heartbroken.

"Can you please call Tomoyo over." Sakura whispered in a scared vioce. Syaoran nodded in agreement and left the room for a second, coming back with Tomoyo, and her camera. Tomoyo made sure that Syaoran left the room, until she finally took a seat with Sakura on the couch and turned on her camera.

"So?" Tomoyo said. She had no idea what happened, but her camera was going to catch the confession. Sakura looked shyly at the camera.

"He hit me." She said in a very shallow vioce. Tomoyo could feel her pain, and shifted in her seat.

"Why? What? When?" Tomoyo was full of questions. Sakura kept her right hand against her sore red cheek.

"I guess he got mad since i left the room. He still didnt tell me why though. Im still just shocked that he actually hit me." Sakura said, and then she began to cry. Tomoyo placed the camera on the side table, still in view of both girls. Tomoyo wrapped her arms around Sakura, trying to comfort her. Sakuras eyes were red, but not as red as the hand print on her left cheek. There was a knock at the door. Sakura looked up and realized that it was Eriol and Syaoran who were outside the door, so Sakura made her way into the bedroom, closing the door that blocked them off.

"Wheres Sakura?" Syaoran asked, his vioce sounded shaky. Tomoyo stood up, and gave him a death glare.

"I cant believe you hit my best friend! Are you crazy! You have no right to do that to her, she just wanted to have fun!" Tomoyo fumed as she kept her face close enough to Syaoran to see his eyes fill up a little with tears.

"Listen. I have to explain something to you both." Syaoran, making sure that the 'both' came out strong, so Tomoyo knew that he also needed to talk to Sakura.

"Ill see if she wants to talk." Tomoyo said, still watching the guys as they stood their. Tomoyo opend the door carefully to see if Sakura was ok. Sakura was sitting on the end of the bed, whipping away her tears.

"Syaoran and Eriol need to talk to us." Tomoyo said quietly as not to scare Sakura so badly. Sakura just looked up, and nodded. Then she carefully made her way through the door. Sakura stopped and sat on the arm of the couch, farthest away from Syaoran. Tomoyo took a seat on the couch, and was paying attention to both of them.

"Well, first, what would you guys like to know?" Syaoran asked. He was willing to tell them anything they needed to know.

"Why cant we leave the room?" Sakura said in a low vioce. Syaoran looked up at her and answered.

"Because, my boss is also staying in this hotel and if he catches me with you guys, or anyone else for that matter, he will be very mad because he doesnt want us being distracted from our job."

"Whats your job?" Sakura asked again, still in the same low vioce. Syaoran sighed. He knew she was going to ask that sooner or later.

"Eriol and I work as body guards. We're here to keep people away from the mayor. We have been instructed to be ready for any case at any time." Syaoran told them. Sakura looked out the window and focused her eyes on the ocean, which was passed all the trees and buildings. Tomoyo smiled. She was glad to know the truth, but she still felt bad for Sakura and what he had done to her.

"What made you hit Sakura?" Tomoyo asked Syaoran, looking him straight in the eye. Sakura slowly turned around, waiting for an answer. Syaoran still shook at the thought of hurting her in anyway. A tear fell down his cheek and he placed his face in his hands.

"I dont know. I was really angry when she left the room, but i couldnt control myself!" Syaoran shouted through his fingers. They all could hear him sobbing. Sakura stood up and carefully made her way beside him. She placed her hand on his back and tried to comfort him without saying anything.

"Can i talk to him alone for a bit you guys?" Sakura asked as she looked at Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled, knowing things would be better soon and both Eriol and Tomoyo left the room, closing the door behind them.

"Im sorry." Sakura whispered to Syaoran. He looked up at her, his eyes were red and his face was wet with tears. Sakura hated to see him so sad that she began to cry too.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Its all my fault!" Syaoran said and even more tears began to flow from his eyes.

"I still left the room. If i hadnt, you wouldnt be mad!" Sakura said, trying to blame it on herself. In a way, she knew it as her fault, but she wasnt going to spend the rest of the days here in this room.

"Im so sorry Sakura." Syaoran said and through his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. A smile came across her face. She was glad that he didnt mean to hit her, and she was also glad that they were going to get through it together. Syaoran looked up at her and whipped his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Syaoran tried to say in his normal vioce. She laughed. His normal vioce sounds funny when you compare it to the way his eyes and cheeks are all red. Syaoran tilted his head to the side with confusion.

"You just look so cute." She said, blushing a little and pulled him into a hug. Syaoran gave her a tight hug back and kissed her right under her right ear. They both stayed in each others arms for a few minutes before making their way over to Eriols room.

"How about dinner?" Syaoran asked both Eriol and Tomoyo, who nodded in agreement. Syaoran finished before they left.

"Okay, i get to choose!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hurray! another one finished! geez.. can u believe schools started already! i want my summer vacation back! lol

well R&R please and ill update as soon as possible!


	10. Holiday Trip

_**Holiday Trip**_

* * *

"That was a great dinner." Sakura said, slightly patting her stomach which was full.

"Well, what should we do now? Its only 8 pm." Eriol asked, looking around the table to his group of friends. They had al eaten so much that they felt the need to undo the top of their jeans to give themselves enough stomach room.

"I think the mall is still open." Tomoyo stated as she nodded agreeingly to Sakura who had a huge smile on her face.

"Then lets go!" Sakura said happily, taking her napkin off her lap and placing it on the table.

"Fine." Syaoran sighed and got up from his chair. Once out, he pushed in his chair and helped Sakura pull out her chair. She thanked him and they all went to pay.

"Ill pay." Eriol announced. Syaoran shook his head.

"No, im paying." Syaoran said. Both boys were arguing over who would pay for dinner, but both girls pulled out their wallets and ended up paying.

"Ok, im paying." Syaoran announced happily. The girls just rolled their eyes and pulled the guys with them to the car.

"Alright. To the mall we go." Syaoran said, getting into the drivers seat of his car. Sakura got in the front with him and Eriol and Tomoyo took over the back seat.

After a few minutes of driving, and getting stuck in traffic, they finally made it to the mall. The mall was huge. Filled with over a hundred stores, many many parking spots and a very detailed flooring within the mall. They had never seen anything like it.

"Wow." Sakura mouthed quietly. Tomoyo did the same. Of course, the guys werent as amazed because they didnt even know that this was the biggest mall... in like... ever! Tomoyo and Sakura dragged Syaoran and Eriol towad the huge front entrance and into the first store they saw.

"Look at this jacket!" Tomoyo called to Sakura from across the store.

"Look at this skirt! They would go with my shoes perfectly!" Someone heard Sakura say. The girls were running around the store, picking out the clothes that they wanted to try on. Syaoran and Eriol just leaned up against the walls near the change room and waited for them to come out. They were trying on loads of different styles. Skirts, shorts, jeans, pants, capris, shirts, jackets and sweaters.

"Thats fine."

"Mhmm nice colours."

"It looks cute on you."

"wow... that IS soft!"

"No, that does not make you look fat!" The boys kept saying to the girls. They had spent almost 30 minutes in the changing room.

"Okay, were done." Sakura chirped as she walked out of the changing room, her arms full of unfloded clothing. Tomoyo did the same.

"Onto the next store." Sakura shouted and pulled Syaoran into the clothing store right across the hall. Syaoran just sighed and followed. Once again they grabbed piles of clothing and ran into the change room.

"Syaoran what do you think of this one?" Sakura asked as she slowly made her way out of the the changing room. She was wearing a light blue mini dress that formed her body gracefully, showing all her curves.

"I like that one." Syaoran said slyly. Sakura just placed her hands on her hips and laughed.

"So you think i should get this one?" Asked Sakura. She faced the mirror that was back in the change room and began to sin around, watching the dress flow behind her.

"Yeah." He said happily. She looked over at him and laughed. He couldnt seem to take his eyes off of her. He walked over to her and lightly kissed her cheek. Sakura blushed and began to twirl once more. He was captivated. Sakura began to laugh.

"I love you Syaoran." Sakura whispered. A smile made its way onto his face.

"I LOVE YOU SAKURA!" he said loudly. She began to blush as she noticed a few other customers staring at her. When he noticed that, he decided to continue. He slowly backed out into the middle of the store.

"I love you!" He shouted to her, her face getting redder. He backed away even more, so that he was at the front of the store.

"I LOVE YOU SAKURA!" He shouted from the entrance. Everyone in the store just looked at the two of them. Syaoran waved his arms above his head screaming 'I LOVE YOU SAKURA!' and Sakura standing, still in the change room, with her hands covering her cheeks, which were red with embarassment. Sakura quickly changed into her regular clothes and ran out of the store.

"Syaoran!" Sakura said, pretending to be angry with him, softly punching his arm.

"Haha, that was awesome!" He said, taking a seat on the bench that was outside the store. She took a seat beside him and they sat there waiting for Eriol and Tomoyo to come out of the same store.

"Lets get going back." Eriol annouced to them. Syaoran nodded. They just talked about he past 8 months on their way to the car.

"So what should we do for our 8 month anniversary?" Syaoran asked Sakura. Sakura placed her hand in his and began to jump around.

"hmmm... not sure yet." Sakura said. She couldnt wait for it. Their anniversary was in 2 days. "What about you?" Sakura asked him.

"How about sex! Come on!" Syaoran said, a smile playing on his face. Sakura gasped.

"I told you! Thats for our 1 year anniversary!" Sakura said loudly. She looked at Eriol and Tomoyo who seemed uncomfortable at this conversation.

"What do you guys think of it?" Sakura asked Tomoyo. Tomoyo blushed.

"Well, there is something that you dont know." Tomoyo grabbed Eriols hand and held it tightly. She had been keeping a secret from Sakura for far to long.

"What is it?" Sakura stopped in her tracks, waiting for her best friend to answer.

"Um... well... me and Eriol have... umm.. already done it." Tomoyo said shyly. Sakura grabbed her friend and pulled her away for a girl talk.

"So? Was it worth it? When did you do it? Why did you keep it from me!" Sakura bombarded her with questions.

"Well, at first it wasnt great, but the next few times were better. But we did it like, 3 months after we started going out. And no! I didnt want to keep it from you, but i thought that you might go in over your head with it!" Tomoyo sighed in relief as she told her her deep dark secret.

"Crazy!" Sakura said loudly as they walked back to the guys. They got into Syaorans car and drove straight to the hotel.

"Okay, well we will see you guys tomorrow!" Sakura waved her best friend and Eriol good night. Syaoran and Sakura made their way into their room and decided to get ready for bed.

"Good night Syaoran." Sakura said as she walked out of the bathroom with her pjs on and she was just about to climb into bed, until Syaoran moved closer to her.

"Syaoran." Sakura chuckled as Syaoran began to kiss her neck. He raised his head and began to kiss her on the lips, slowly at first, but then with more passion. Sakura moaned as Syaoran moved his tongue into her mouth, caresing her tongue with each stroke. He moved his hands up her shirt and rubbed his hands along her stomach. Things began to heat up until Sakura realized what exactly they were doing.

"Syaoran, stop." Sakura said breathlessly. Syaoran wasnt paying attention to her, he was making his way down her stomach. Sakura knew he wanted to haev sex, it was obvious. He had to compare to Eriol, and with Eriol already having done it a few times, and Syaoran none, it left him out. But Sakura said they would on their one year. Unfortunately, Syaoran couldnt wait that long.

"Syaoran!" Sakura shouted and jumped off the bed, leaving Syaoran sitting on the bed in surprise. Syaoran thought things were fine between them.

"Whats wrong?" He asked confused.

"I am not having sex with you!" Sakura answered him. His mouth fell open.

"Why not, Eriol and Tomoyo have done it!" Syaoran pleaded, still sitting on the bed with Sakura leaning against the far wall. Sakura shook her head in dismay. She should have seen it coming. Syaoran had spent weeks, even months, asking her to go farther with her. Sakura declined and told him only when it was their one month. She wasnt going to give in that easily, especially if he was only in it for sex.

"I told you, not til our one year!" Sakura spat at him in disgust. 'How DARE he do that to me!' she thought to herself.

"Oh come on.. please." Syaoran whined in a baby tone. Sakura glared at him. He didnt deserve anything. It was going to be their 8 month anniversary in 2 days, so why was he ruining it now.

"No, now im going to sleep on the couch." Sakura started to move to the door, but Syaoran stopped her.

"Come on, Eriol and Tomoyo have a great relationship, and theyve done it! Our relationship will be come stronger, i know!" Syaoran told her, but Sakura just watched him.

"Did he not tell you that they only did it 4 times, and they did that like 4 months ago!" Sakura spat at him in anger. Syaoran was losing and he knew it.

"It doesnt matter, look how long theyve been together now! They arent having problems! We arent either! Come on Sakura, i know you'll love it!" Syaoran said once more trying to convince her to change her mind.

"Syaoran, stop now or it'll be 2 years til we do it!" Sakura's face went red with anger. Syaoran stepped back, knowing she was mad, but he was only trying to prove a point. And plus, he only had ONE thing on his mind.

"Sakura, come on! Dont you love me?" Syaoran pouted. Sakura's mouth opened wide.

"It doesnt matter whether i love you or not, and now im sleeping on the couch!" She shouted. Tears ran down her soft red cheeks. She pushed her way through the door and pulled out the couch, placing a new sheet on there to sleep on. She grabbed a pillow and got into the bed. Syaoran just watched her until she finished.

"Sakura, come to bed." Syaoran said softly as he sat on the edge of the bed. Sakura rolled over and glared at him.

"Im sleeping out here, now leave." Sakura said, rolling back over to sleep. Syaoran sighed and walked back into the other room. He layed down on his back on the bed. He moved so he was comfortable and listened. He could hear Sakura crying. He felt horrible. 'Its all my fault. I should have never pushed her to do that.' Syaoran thought to himself. He got up once again and walked to the door.

"Sakura..." Syaoran whispered.

"Im not speaking to you!" Sakura said in a harsh tone. Syaoran knew she didnt mean it, but he just wanted her to be happy so he left. He went and got into his bed, alone, and fell right asleep.

"I love you Syaoran.." Sakura whispered, whipping the tears out of her eyes.

* * *

there.. i finished!!! dont worry ill update soon, maybe later that i figure, but im tryin to make them long so it takes longer. Dont worry... just update! R&R

thanx!!


	11. Everything Is Clear

**_Everything Is Clear_**

* * *

The next morning, Syaoran and Eriol were off to work early. So early that Sakura didnt hear him leave, let alone Tomoyo. Once both girls awoke, they noticed that the guys were gone. Of course, for Sakura it meant a little bit more time to herself.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura said, knocking on her best friends door. Tomoyo opened the door and let Sakura in. She walked into the nice clean room and took a seat on the small blue couch.

"Hey, i heard you guys fighting over there? What happened?" Tomoyo asked caringly. Sakura looked at her and put a smile on, even though she was still a little hurt from the other night.

"Well, after talking to you guys and how you have already had sex, Syaoran, well, he got the idea that i would do it with him. Last night." Sakura told her. A tear rolled down her cheek. She could remember how harsh she waas to him, but then again, she waasnt going to give i up to him so easily. If he really loved her, he would wait til she was ready.

"So he tried to force you to!" Tomoyo shouted. Tomoyo saw just how sad Sakura looked and comforted her by wrapping her arms around her and giving her a hug.

"So what kind of present should i give him for our 8 month?" Sakura asked Tomoyo, sniffiling and whipping the tears from her eyes. Tomoyo looked up at the white ceiling and began to think.

"Well, we could make a movie. You know, telling about the past 8 months." Tomoyo said to Sakura. Sakuras face lit up in a matter of seconds.

"Great idea! But im guessing you dont have all the film from the past 8 months." She said in a frown, but Tomoyo jumped up and grabbed her personal laptop.

"Dont worry, i have everything stored on here, and we can just move it back onto the film!" She said happily, and Sakura smiled. This was going to be the best present ever.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 hours Later

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura?" Syaoran called out as he walked into his hotel room. He placed his bag and jacket on the chair that was closest to him and walked into the bedroom. When he noticed that she wasnt there, he figured that she was still mad at him. He sighed and sat down to watch TV. A few minutes later, Sakura, Eriol and Tomoyo walked into the room.

"Hey." Sakura said cheerfully. Syaoran smiled at her. She handed a small gift to Syaoran who looked at Sakura with confusion.

"Its an early present, i hope you like it." Sakura said in a cute childish vioce.

"I always like what you give me." He announced happily and began to open the small gift. Once he had unwrapped the gift, he noticed it was a small tape. He looked up at Sakura in confusion once again.

"Put it in." Sakura chirped and pointed at the TV. He placed it in the holder and pressed play. It started out fuzzy, but came into focus a few seconds later, with Sakura sitting at the end of a bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Its been 8 months since we started dating, and I thought what a better way to celebrate it other than making a video of the past few months. Showing each time we were together.' The screen faded black for a second but soon came into focus.

'Sakura and Syaoran, look at the camera!' Tomoyo said loudly. She was filming their first month anniversary. They were at a small Ice Cream Store. They were all sitting at a booth, with Sakura and Syaoran on one side and Tomoyo and Eriol on the other. There was a small ice cream cake in the middle of the table. Sakura and Syaoran shared one last kiss and then decided to cut the cake. The small chocolate ice cream cake was passed to each of the friends, who were laughing and eating, getting the ice cream almost everywhere.

The screen faded to black and soon reappeared at Tomoyos house for their 3rd month anniversary.

'Sakura, wheres the box i gave to you?' Eriol shouted in the back. Sakura quickly looked aound the room she was in for a small black box that Eriol had given her. 'Found it!" Eriol shouted once more and appeared on the screen. Once again, Sakura and Syaoran were together, standing infront of a table with a bigger cake. It was triple chocolate, covered in sprinkles. After cutting it up, they had a few bites, and ended up throwing some of it at each other. They were all laughing and having a great time.

The screen faded to black and reappeared with Tomoyo and Sakura sitting at thier local restuarant.

Eriol was holding the camera while Syaoran ran up to Sakura. They had all taken a seat at the small table, when Syaoran pulled out a small box and handed it to Sakura. Sakura took the box and began to peel off the layer of wrapping, only to come across a silver necklace with an S on it. Sakuras eyes filled up with tears of happiness and gave Syaoran a huge kiss.

'Happy 5 month.' Syaoran said as he helped Sakura with her necklace, still crying with joy.

The screen faded to black and reappeared with Sakura and Syaoran near the town square.

'Sakura!' Tomoyo could be heard from behind the camera. Sakura looked up at her and smiled. Syaoran did the same. They looked very happy together. They began to walk down the sidewalk when Sakura handed a small package to Syaoran. Of course, Syaoran gave her one in return and they both began to open their ifts with joy. Syaoran finally opened his, only to reveal 2 tickets to a football game, front row seats, of his favorite team. Sakura also opened hers to reveal 2 diamond earrings that went very well with the necklace that she was wearing. Both tahnked each other with a few kisses and soon they were back on their way.

The screen faded to black and began once more with Sakura and Syaoran in the park.

'Happy 7th month Syaoran.' Sakura said happily. Syaoran nodded. They were at their favorite park with their best friends. Syaoran told her that he didnt want a present, but Sakura refused to let him get off that easy. Sakura handed him a small wooden box that Syaoran opened. Inside there was a very nice and expensive watch. Syaoran loved it. He gave Sakura his gift. She peeled off the blue paper and revealed a silver charm bracelet. It had 2 charms. Her birthstone and a heart. Sakura thanked him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The screen faded and was finally brought back to Sakura sitting on the end of a bed.

"We had some great memories, but even with the good ones, there is bad ones." And the tape began again..

'Syaoran, me and Tomoyo are going out, ill call you later!' Sakura said as she began to walk away from him and Eriol. Her and Tomoyo had planned to see a movie together, but then later on Syaoran made plans with her to come over.

'Sakura, i thought you said you were coming with me?' He asked. Eriol was filming the whole time, trying to capture it all, but was having difficulty. Sakura walked back over to him.

"No i told you i had plans! Plus i never spend any time with Tomoyo any more!" Sakura said, about to turn on her heels and leave, but Syaoran stopped her. Sakura moved away from him and began to walk back to Tomoyo, ignoring Syaoran the whole time. Soon it was only Syaoran and Eriol.

'I bet this never happens to you...' Syaoran said, wandering off for a few minutes.

The screen faded black once more only to reappear with Sakura sitting on the hotel room couch.

"So?" Tomoyo said. She had no idea what happened, but her camera was going to catch the confession. Sakura looked shyly at the camera.

"He hit me." She said in a very shallow vioce. Tomoyo could feel her pain, and shifted in her seat.

"Why? What? When?" Tomoyo was full of questions. Sakura kept her right hand against her sore red cheek.

"I guess he got mad since i left the room. He still didnt tell me why though. Im still just shocked that he actually hit me." Sakura said, and then she began to cry. Tomoyo placed the camera on the side table, still in view of both girls. Tomoyo wrapped her arms around Sakura, trying to comfort her. Sakuras eyes were red, but not as red as the hand print on her left cheek. There was a knock at the door. Sakura looked up and realized that it was Eriol and Syaoran and made Tomoyo quickly turn off the camera before running into the back room.

The screen faded black once more and reappeared on Sakura who was sitting on the bed.

"No matter what happens, now matter how it happens, i just wanted to say that 'i love you!'" And the movie ended with Sakura and Syaoran sharing one of their first kisses.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Syaoran looked up at Sakura from his seat and noticed that she was blushing. She looked at him, waiting to hear his answer.

"I loved it." Syaoran answered truthfully. Sakuras face was filled with a huge grin and wrapped her amrs around his neck, kissing his cheek.

"Can we have some alone time?" Syaoran looked at Tomoyo and Eriol who winked and nodded. They left the cute couple who were still holding on to eachother on the couch.

"Sakura, im so sorry for last night. I should have made you do that. Your right, you can do it when your ready." Syaoran told her. Tears began to fall from Sakuras eyes. She took a seat in Syaorans lap and placed her head on his chest, listening to him breathe in and out.

"I love you Sakura." Syaoran said softly. Sakura looked at him.

"I love you too Syaoran." And she kissed his softly on the lips, but he pressed on to make it more passionate. After a few minutes of kissing, Syaoran broke it off. Of course, this left poor Sakura all alone for a second while he was off in his little mind.

"How about we go out for dinner tonight?" Syaoran asked her. She nodded.

"Should we bring Tomoyo and Eriol?" He asked.

"Its up to you." She said, placing her head back onto his chest.

"No, its up to you." He told her. She sighed. "I guess we could."

"Then lets go tell them to get ready." Syaoran told her, but Sakura wouldnt move. They sat there, trying to decide how to get up, but Sakura was to comfortable to move.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, they all had finally gotten ready and arrived at the restaurant. They were placed at their table and were just awaiting the waitress.

"Hi, what can i get you guys for drinks?" the dark-haired waitress asked.

"Ill have a coke." Eriol said.

"Ill have a water." Sakura told the waitress.

"Ill just have a Sprite." Syaoran told her.

"Ill have a Shirley Temple." Tomoyo said lastly, and the waitress said that she would bring their drinks right away.

"You can get shirley temples here!" Sakura said excitedly. Tomoyo nodded. Sakuras mouth was wide open.

"Thats not fair! I want one!" Sakura announced childishly. Syaoran pulled out his wallet and gave her $2.

"Go get one then." He handed the money to her, but she gave it back.

"No, put it towards our childs college tuition." Sakura said quickly. Once she realized what she said, she placed her hands up over her mouth. Tomoyo stared at her in awe, while the boys who hadnt really been paying attention didnt get it.

"Did you just say?" Tomoyo asked her. Sakura nodded, and Tomoyo pulled her away towards the bathroom.

"It just came out!" Sakura told her, once they were hidden in the ladies washroom.

"But why!" Tomoyo asked her in confusion.

"Maybe it means that i want to have his child!" Sakura said happily. Both girls jumped up and down with joy.

"Sakura, i think you really love him, dont you?" Tomoyo questioned, and Sakuras face went beat red. She nodded.

"You should tell him that your ready, you know, to have sex." Tomoyo whispered to her as they walked out of the bathroom. Sakura looked at her in shock.

"Not yet!" Sakura whispered back. They finally reached the table, acting cool and calm.

"So what did you say?" Syaoran asked Sakura. Her face went red at this, but she just told him that it wasnt important.

They went through the rest of the night with a peaceful dinner. Having a few conversations here and there, otherwise just injoying each others company. Once dinner was finished, they all went seperate. Sakura and Syaoran went for a walk, and so did Eriol and Tomoyo but a different way.

"So what did you say in there that you didnt want to say in the restaurant?" Syaoran asked Sakura as they walked along a silent road. It was quite peaceful, which both of them loved, but Sakura was still deciding whether to tell him or not.

"If i tell, you have to promise not to laugh." Sakura told him. Syaoran moved his hand across his mouth, motioning that he wouldnt laugh. Sakura stopped and took a seat on the nearest bench.

"Well, i accidentally said that i wanted you to put the money.. towards.. OUR... childs tuition." Sakura tryed saying. Her face was red with embarassment and watched a silver car drive away in front of her.

"Woah..." was all the Syaoran could say. Sakura knew that he wast ready, and he probably didnt want to have children, which made a tear fall from her eye. Syaoran noticed this and quickly comforted her.

To him, this came as a shock. Syaoran loved Sakura with all his heart, but he wasnt sure what she had really meant by this comment. Did she want him to marry her? Did she want children? What was going on? He loved her, but he wasnt sure if he was ready for commitment. Yes, he was commited to Sakura, but thats not like marriage. He then noticed how she reacted to his comment. She looked sad, and he hated that.

'Do i love her enough?' he thought to himself.

"No, it doesnt matter what i said, just forget it." Sakura whipped the tears from her eyes and walked back towards the restaurant. Syaoran quickly stopped her by grabbing her arm. She spun around.

"I love you Sakura. Dont you ever forget it." Syaoran said, putting a smile on Sakuras face. She pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"So what was it that you meant?" Syaoran asked her. Sakuras face turned into a frown but she still kept her eyes on his face.

"Well, Tomoyo thought that it meant that i was ready. Like as in sex. And i guess... i agree with her." Sakura blushed a deep red and tried to burry her face into his chest. She couldnt see it, but Syaorans face glowed with happiness. He didnt want to force her into anything she didnt want to do, but she said that she agreed!

He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her shiney honey-colored hair. She looked up at him and kissed him back.

"We should get back." Syaoran told her and grabbed her hand. Sakura smirked.

"Fine, but dont get any ideas just yet." Sakura laughed and Syaoran did too. Both were walking fast and laughing at the passing time, right before they ran into Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Hey, you guys are happy." Eriol said. Sakura just laughed as Syaoran tried to hold it in.

"Come on, were ready to head back." Syoaran mpened the car door and Sakura got in the other side. Eriol and Tomoyo shrugged and got into the car. Once they reached the hotel, Eriol and Tomoyo waved Sakura and Syaoran good night and went to bed. Syaoran and Sakura on the other hand were busy.

"Come on!" Syaoran said pushing Sakura lightly onto the couch. Sakura laughed as he got angry.

"No tonight. When we finally get back home tomorrow." Sakura told him as she stood up in front of him and began to twirl a piece of his hair.

"Sakura, you said that you were ready." Syaoran said, but Sakura sighed.

"I did, but i dont think this is a great place for it." She told him and quietly ran into the other room. Syaoran followed and grabbed Sakura around the waist. She laughed as he began to kiss the skin beneath her ear. He pulled her onto the bed where they soon fell asleep, in each others arms.

* * *

the next chappy may take a while cuz im REALLY busy with work, but ill update as soon as possible!

hope u like it!


	12. Surprises

**_Surprises_**

* * *

They both awoke the next morning feeling more energized. Sakrua rolled over, coming face to face with Syaoran and gave him a kiss on the cheek before pulling herself off the bed. She made her way into the bathroom to have a shower and clean up before they left. Syaoran walked into the main room and pulled out a small box from his jacket that laid on one of the kitchen chairs.

A few minutes passed before Sakura opened the bathroom door, wrapped in a white towel. She walked over toher suitcase and grabbed a pink tank top and her blue shorts. She quickly changed and walked back into the bathroom to do her hair. Syaoran was waiting for her in the kitchen area, ready with a little gift.

She finally walked out and gave him a huge hug. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist.

"I hope you had a great sleep." Sakura said to Syaoran, smiling happily. He just smiled back at her.

"I have something for you." Syaoran told her, pulling back a bit to get the gift to her. Sakura gasped. She was speechless. Sakura took the small gift box and began to slowly pull apart the blue and silver wrapping paper covering it. Once that was all off, the only thing left was a navy blue box. She slowly began to open it, inside revealing a silver charm bracelet, with 2 charms. One was an S and the other was a red heart. A tear of joy rolled down her cheek. She placed the box down on the kitchen table and gave Syaoran a passionate kiss. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Sakura finally parted, only to tell Syaoran how much she loved the gift.

"Its amazing!" She breathed. She was still speechless from the gift, and the kiss. He opened the box, carefully taking out the bracelet and placing it on her left hand. She lifted her right arm up, examining it at every angle. She looked back at him.

"Thank You." She said, kissing him softly on the cheek. He gave her a small smirk.

"Im not through yet." He chuckled and walked into the bedroom, leaving Sakura to wonder what was about to happen next. He walked back out, holding a thin envelope. She took the envelope from his hands and began to open it. Once she was done, she pulled out _two tickets_.... _Two tickets for a cruise_.... _Two tickets for a cruise around Mexico_!

"Syaoran!" Sakura shouted, placing her hand over her mouth. She didnt know what to say.

"You can take anyone you want to." He told her, smiling at her reaction.

"Thats wonderful, i wonder what Tomoyo's doing right now..." Sakura pretended to trail off. She was toying with Syaoran, and she knew that by him giving her the tickets, he would want to go with her. She smiled at his confused and disappointed face.

"Will you come with me, Syaoran?" Sakura asked shyly. A huge grin appeared on his face, and he picked her up, swinging her around. They were both laughing.

"I would love to." He told her, and kissed her lips softly, making her want to beg for more. But just as this happened, there was a knock on the door.

"Hello?" Syaoran asked as he opened the doors, revealing their two best friends.

"Hey! You guys almost ready to..." Tomoyo was suddenly distracted.

"**OMG SAKURA, THAT IS THE CUTEST BRACELET EVER**!" Tomoyo shouted, making her way towards Sakura, totally forgetting about telling them that the Taxi was here to take them home. Sakura blushed and lifted her hand so Tomoyo could get a better look. While both girls were swooning over a bracelet, the guys were having their own conversation.

"So, did she like the tickets?" Eriol asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah, she tricked me into thinking she was going to invite Tomoyo." Syaoran chuckled a little bit, showing how releived he was to go with her.

"Wait til she gets our surprise." Eriol said quietly. Both guys laughed.

"Oh yeah, the taxi's here. We should probably pack our stuff in now." Eriol reminded them. Sakura and Tomoyo went to their rooms and grabbed their bags, the guys doing the same. They met up down stairs after about 5 minutes and were able to pack the Taxi in only a few minutes less. They all got seats, both girls and Eriol taking the back seat, with Syaoran in the front. Of course, Syaoran wasnt very happy, but he just couldnt wait to go home.

The ride was very quiet, everyone was watching the interesting sites. After about 30 minutes, they finally reached home and paid for their ride. They were standing infront of Syaorans house, waiting for some of his maids to come and get their bags. The girls were staying for dinner and then they were finally able to go home. Luckily for Sakura, the cruise was only in 2 days, so she decided that the next few days were her 'getting ready for a trip' days. She and Tomoyo were going to get soem highlights down in the hair, even though Syaoran told her that her hair was great without them, a beginning tan and a great massage. Sakura loved being pampered, even though that only happened a few times a year, mostly because she always went with Tomoyo before any big events.

Once they reached inside Syaorans house, Sakura and Tomoyo made their way through the house with ease. They had been their so many times before that they no longer got lost in any of the corridors. The girls went and waited for the boys in the main room of the second floor, which of course wasnt the REAL main room, more of a gathering room. Syaorans mother never let anyone in that room.

"Well, were unpacked, so what shall we do now?" Eriol asked the girls who were sitting comfortably on two black leather couches. Both girls looked at each other and shrugged. They were tired form the ride.

"I just want to sleep." Sakura claimed as she rested her head on the arm rest of the couch. Syaoran just smiled at her cute figure. He quietly walked over to her and sat in the opening between the other end of the couch. When she noticed that he was sitting down, she changed sides, placing her sleepy head on his shoulder. He slowly wrapped his arm around, and she soon fell into a deep sleep.

Eriol and Tomoyo were getting bored of watching Sakura sleep. Eriol picked up the black remote control for the tv and turned it on, and with a huge BANG of sound, Sakura instantly woke up.

"Mmmm..." Sakura muffled, her eyes adjusting to the light. She pulled herself off of Syaoran, much to his dismay, and moved back over to the arm rest where she started. Syaoran just sent a glare at Eriol, who blushed innocently.

"Fine then, Tomoyo you want to go for a walk?" Eriol whispered to them. Tomoyo nodded, and took Eriols hand, leaving Syaoran alone with a sleeping Sakura.

"Sakura." Syaoran whispered, shaking her shoulder a little bit.

"Yeah? Are they gone?" Sakura lifted open one eye and scanned the room. She then quickly sat up, stretched and slunk back down into the chair.

"So, what should we do while their gone?" Syaoran asked her. They both sat there, thinking about what to do, when Sakura came up with an idea.

"Well, your rooms quiet, isnt it?" Sakura said seductively. She watched as Syaoran moved to get comfortable before clearing his throat.

"Yeah, well it should be quiet enough." Syaoran said, feeling his face go red. He loved it when Sakura played little roles. from being an innocent little girl to some outstanding seductress. She smiled and dragged Syaoran to his room. She made sure that all the halls were clear of Eriol and Tomoyo.

When they finally reached the room, Sakura quietly closed the door and locked it. Syaoran layed down on his queen size bed and waited for Sakura, who turned around walking towards him. She jumped up and layed down right beside him. She placed her head on his chest, which rose up and down with each breath that he took. Sakura closed her eyes, dreaming of what it would be like to be married and sleep beside the person you love every night.

Getting quite bored of doing nothing, Syaoran moved around, perking up Sakura. She rolled over to face Syaoran, who looked at her with boredness.

"I wonder what Eriol and Tomoyo are doing." Sakura said, not knowing why she did. Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, i wonder if their relationship has changed, you know, since they slept together." She pointed out.

"I wouldnt know." He told her, and pulled her in for a kiss. At first it was just a soft kiss, which turned into a passionate one, which soon lead to a small heap of clothing on the floor. They had been so caught up in what they were doing that Sakura didnt notice her shirt and pants on the floor, along with Syaorans shirt and pants as well. Syaoran was soon ontothe next piece of clothing, which was her bra, but unfortunately Eriol and Tomoyo had just knocked on the door.

"You guys in there?" Eriol shouted through the door.Syaoran placed a hand over Sakuras mouth to keep her quiet, hoping that thier friends would leave them to finish what they started, but they didnt.

"Well, they must be because the door is locked." Tomoyo stated.

"Sometimes i think Tomoyo is too smart for her own good." Sakura whispered as she pulled Syaorans hand off of her mouth.

"Yeah, we're in here. Be right out." Sakura shouted through the door. Syaoran also got up as well, putting on his clothes. He was mad at Eriol for breaking up what they were doing, and he was going to pay. Sakura on the other hand, was very glad that they came to the door, since she wasnt sure if she was really ready to go through with anything that day. Giving him one last kiss, Sakura unlocked his bedroom door, and met up with Eriol and Tomoyo on the other side.

"Sakura, we should probably be heading off." Tomoyo told her, as they walked down the hall to the main room once more. Sakura nodded.

"Why would you guys have to leave so soon?" Syaoran asked them. Sakura turned around and looked him in the eyes.

"Well, if im going to be ready for the trip, i have to have a few days to myself, hmm?" She told him. Syaoran opened his mouth, but was unable to speak.

"Fine then, atleast call me tomorrow to say hi." He told her, once he was able to regain his voice.

"Fine, i love you! Bye!" Sakura said, running out of the house, literally, with Tomoyo and their bags. Syaoran waved them good bye and watched them get into her fathers car, which was waiting for them at the end of the driveway.

"Shes going to be so surprised on the cruise." Eriol told Syaoran, watching as the car drove out of sight.

"Theres going to be more than one surprise then." He told him. Eriol looked at him with confusion. All he saw was Syaoran with a huge smile on his face, and a twinkle in his eye.

* * *

_ooo... im evil.. haha cliffie!_

_Finally!!! another chapter finished!! theres only a few chapters left, and im hoping to finished them right away! So please... REVIEW!!!_

_lol i love you all!! R&R.... bye!_

__

__


	13. Can't Wait

**_Can't Wait_**

* * *

"Sakura, are you ready yet?" Tomoyo asked Sakura, who was still lying in bed.

"Yeah, im up." She said, pulling herself up out of bed. Tomoyo sat at the end of Sakuras bed, watching her best friend push away the covers and finally get up. Sakura yawned and stretched as she made her way to the bathroom down the hall. After a few minutes of having a shower and drying off, Sakura opened up the bathroom door, her thin body wrapped in a dark grey towel and her hair, wet and sticking out in many directions.

"Hurry up! We got to get our hair done by 10!" Tomoyo shouted through the door to Sakura, who was busy trying to figure out what to wear for the day. She quickly grabbed a dark pair of jeans, and an orange t-shirt and put them on. Tomoyo was waiting for her out in the car, and Sakura was making her way to the passenger side with a piece of toast in her mouth and her white purse in her hand.

* * *

"Here we are." Tomoyo announced once thy reached the hair salon. They go tout of the car, walked up to the door and opened it, only to reveal a huge salon, many hair-dressers and many pictures of famous people on the walls around them. They walked up to the front desk. 

"Hi. How may I help you?" The lady behind the desk asked politely. Sakura and Tomoyo smiled.

"Hello. Two for Daidouji." Tomoyo said happily. The lady looked at her list.

"Oh yes, please follow me." She said and walked them to the middle of the room, where the two best hairstylists worked.

"Miss Daidouji, this is Miss Kyllio." announced the the woman who had taken them there, "Miss Kinimoto this is Mr. Finjuki." They all shook hands, and the girls quietly took their seats in the dressing chair.

It had been almost a 2 hours since the girls had gotten there, and finally their hair was finished. Tomoyos hair, which used to be long and dark, was now a lighter, with purple streaks, trimmed at the ends where i just stops short of her elbow. Sakura hair, which used to be shoulder length was now trimmed a little bit shorter, and there was dark and light brown streaks. They both looked fantastic.

"Thank you, please come again." The lady behind the desk said as both girls walked out of the salon and towards the car.

"Wow, I love our hair! Where to next?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo raised her hand to her chin before remembering.

"Oh yes. Now we go to get our massages!" She told Sakura, and both girls smiled with joy.

* * *

After about a 30 minute drive they reached the tan salon, which also had great massages. 

"Hey, you must be Miss Daidouji, please come in." A nice man in a white shirt and pants said, and walked them to the back room. There they undressed, and got under their sheets, waiting for the massage specialist to come in. They spent almost 3 hours their, also getting a pedicure, a facial and a manicure. The girls had their day of pampering.

"Okay Sakura, i guess ill see you tomorrow before you leave." Tomoyo said before dropping her off at home. Sakura nodded and gave her best friend a hug.

"Thank you for the wonderful day!" Sakura said.

"Not a problem! We all love to be pampered!" Tomoyo told her, and both girls began to laugh.

"See ya!" Sakura waved to Tomoyo as she backed out of the drive way and down the street. Sakura took out her keys, unlocked the front door and walked upstairs to bed, where she quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura was up early, packed and waiting for Tomoyo to pick her up and take her to the ship. She was wearing a light blue tank top, a navy blue skirt and some white sandals. She was waiting pateintly on the couch, when a knock came from the door. Sakura jumped up and answered it. Tomoyo smiled at her, walked in and helped Sakura move her bags to the car. 

"Oh, I cant wait!" Sakura said, jumping around in her seat of the car. Tomoyo gave her a smile.

"Well, here we are." Tomoyo announced once they had reached the ship port. Sakura grabbed her bags from the trunk before Tomoyo even had a chance to get out of the car. They both walked to the entrance of the ship port, waiting for Syaoran and Eriol to arrive.

"Hey girls!" Came a familiar voice behind the girls. Sakura turned around to see Eriol and Syaoran.

"Hey!" Sakura shouted and ran up to Syaoran, giving him a huge hug.

"Wow, Sakura, you look.... beautiful." Syaoran said politely. She blushed and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Syaoran.." Sakura said quietly. Syaoran looked at her.

"What is it?" He said.

"Why do you have more bags than me?" She asked him curiously. Syaorans face went red.

"Well, uh, you see, this isnt all mine." Syaoran said. Sakura looked at him with a confused look on her face. Suddenly Tomoyo wrapped her arms around her, and Eriol showed her 2 other tickets for the cruise. Then it finally clicked in.

"Oh my gosh! You guys are coming too!" Sakura shouted and Tomoyo nodded. Both girls laughed and jumped up and down in happiness. The guys just watched them be all giddy, and then grabbed all the bags and headed up to the loading dock.

Once all there stuff was checked and prepared, the four of them walked onto the ship, showed their tickets and walked up to their room, where their stuff was waiting for them. Sakura and Syaoran shared a room, while Tomoyo and Eriol shared another, which was the room right beside theirs.

"Sakura." Syaoran mumbled as he walked up behind her and placed his arms around her waist. Sakura shivered at the sound of his voice. She loved the way he hugged her, the way he smelled. The way he loved her and just how she loved him back. She couldnt see herself being with anyone else.

"Hmm?" She asked after a few moments. He chuckled and kissed her softly under the right side of her jaw line. Sakura turned around and they shared a kiss for a few moments. And the kiss led to being more passionate. Which led to the distribution of clothes around them. Which led them to the bed where they fell into eachothers arms once more. Which led... to an interuption.

"Are you guys coming to check out the menu for lunch. Its almost noon." Tomoyo announced through the door. Sakura lifted her head.

"We'll meet you guys up there!" She shouted through the door, and looked at Syaoran.

"Alright, see you guys later." Tomoyo finished and walked away with Eriol. Sakura could hear them walked past their door and around the corner. She let out a soft sugh and placed her head on Syaorans chest. Sakura was in her pants and bra, and Syaoran was in his pants, but without a top. She was listening to his heart beat through his chest, and she rhythmed her breathing with his heart beat.

"Syaoran..." Sakura whispered. Syaoran looked up at her.

"Yes?" He replied. She turned her head to look at him, and smiled.

"Did you invite Eriol and Tomoyo to join us?" Sakura asked him. He smiled and replied.

"Of course. Theyre our best friends. And I knew you wouldnt want Tomoyo to miss out on any of this." Sakura nodded and laughed. They both sat in eachothers arms, laughing for a bit.

"Syaoran, thank you." She said quietly. A soft shade of pink rising to her cheeks.

"For what?" He asked.

"For always being here for me. I love you." She told him. He smiled.

"I love you too." And gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. They sat there for another 20 minutes without saying a word. Just being around eachother was enough for them.

"So, you think we should have sex?" Syaoran asked slyfully. Sakura shot up, with an embarassed look on her face. 'Why did i ever tell him that I thought I was ready for that.' she thought.

"Im kidding!" He said, playfully punching her in the arm. She decided to play along with him, pretending that it hurt more that it actaully did. They both were rolling around on the bed, laughing about the past few months. Then one memory came up.

"Sakura, why would you want to wait til our 1 year anniversary to have sex, rather then when you get married." Syaoran asked her. She opened her mouth, but was unable to answer.

"Wasnt it just after our 3rd month anniversary that you said that if anything happened like that, it would be around our one year anniversary." He continued. She looked at him.

"Well, I wasnt exactly sure if you were right for me. I dont want to give myself up for anyone." She said.

"Then why dont you wait til you get married?" He asked. She felt pressured to answer, but she didnt have one. She was wondering why he kept asking such absurd questions, and how could he remember from so far back? Was he going to say that he really didnt love her and was leaving for someone else. Was he waiting til they had sex so that he could go around and tell everyone that she is a slut for sleeping with him before she was married. She was lost. Tears began to form in her eyes and started to run down her cheeks.

"Sakura, whats wrong?" Syaoran asked her, pulling her up into his arms, which wrapped around her body.

"I dont know." Was all that she could say. He shushed her, and rocked her back and forth, hoping to soothe her.

"Sakura, I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable." He told her, after she had finally calmed down.

"Its just that, I dont know that answer." She told him. He looked into her soft green eyes and smiled.

"Im sorry." He said, softly kissing her on her cheek. She smiled. She knew that he was being truthful, and she loved that about him.

"Hey, how about we go get some lunch." He asked her. She moved from his arms and layed back down on the bed, as Syaoran got up and put back on his shirt. He threw Sakura's shirt to her and smiled.

"You might want to put that on if were going." She laughed and put back on the shirt.

"Come on, im starving." Sakura said, as she put on her shoes as well and opened the door.

"Now your talking!" He laughed and they walked around the corner, up the stairs and into the dining room hall, where all the food was held for afternoon dining.

* * *

**woo hoo another chapter finished!!! i was going to make this one longer, but im sur eu guys needed an update! so im working on the next chapter, REALLY HOPING to finish it. well... guess you'll just wait and see what I have up my sleeve! muwahaha...!!**

**-bye!**


	14. Forever And More xPart Onex

**_Forever And More -Part One-_**

* * *

Once they reached the dining hall, Sakura literally ran to the veggie platter, filled with fruits, veggies, sandwiches and other such snacks. She and Syaoran grabbed a plate and stuffed them full. It took them some time, but they finally found a table which was seated near a window, looking out into the deep ocean. They were still on land, waiting for all the passengers to board, and until everyone came on and was ready, they had to wait on the boat that was still on shore.

"Wow, these are great sandwiches!" Sakura said happily. She was shoving her face full of food until she finished.

"Sakura, I think you need to slow down. You're going to make yourself sick." Syaoran told her, but she just stuck out her tongue.

"Hey, there you guys are!" Tomoyo said as she ran up to Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura stood up and gave her friend a hug.

"Where did you guys go? I thought we would see you up here?" Sakura asked.

"Well, Eriol and I only grabbed a snack, and then we went for a walk around the ship! Its beautiful!" Tomoyo said. Tomoyo seemed so happy that you could almost see stars in her eyes. Sakura just laughed.

"Im finished. Are you?" Sakura asked Syaoran. He nodded and got up.

"Lets go for a walk around the ship." Syaoran said taking a hold of Sakura's hand. She smiled up at him and they walked behind Eriol and Tomoyo out onto the deck of the ship. Once they were out onto the deck, Sakura made her way to the railing and looked over into the deep blue water. She watched as the waves hit the edge of the ship.

"Come on, lets keep going." Syaoran said, lightly pulling Sakura away from the railing. He wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked along the deck. After a few minutes, they reached the front of the ship. It was a very open area with many deck chairs and a few small tables. There was a small little bar that sold food and drinks. They walked as close as they could to the front of the ship. Again, Sakura was looking over the edge into the water, but this time she was watching a few ducks float around near the front. Syaoran joined her, watching two of the birds chase each other around in the water. They stood their quietly, until the ships horn was sounded.

"**_Beep_**. Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to thank you for choosing Ship Paradise for you cruise, which will be departing in about 10 minutes. I hope you have a wonderful trip. **_Beep_**."

"We should probably go check out all the levels of the ship." Eriol said. Tomoyo agreed and waited for the other couple to come. This time it was Sakura pulling Syaoran away from the railing. He smiled at her and they made their way inside.

"Hey, Eriol and I are going to check out the small casino they have here! We'll see you guys at dinner!" Tomoyo waved them good bye and took off with Eriol. Sakura just laughed. Tomoyo wasn't a gambler, but she never wasted anytime risking a few spare dollars.

"How about we check out the map over there?" Syaoran asked Sakura. She nodded and they walked over to the ship's map.

"Lets see. Well, we could check out the top floor, which is the bar and live music. 2nd floor which is the restaurant and snack areas, 3rd floor which are the pools and the spa, Oh, theres even a library. And the 4th floor are our rooms!" Sakura said. She liked the idea of the live music and the pools, but she couldnt find out which one she wanted to do first.

"How about we just check out the pools, and then we can plan to go in them tomorrow with the other two." Syaoran said. Sakura pouted but soon agreed. They walked down through the main area in the ship, which lead to a perfect wooden floor and a spiral staircase, going up to the top floors and down to the pool deck.

"Wow!" was all the Sakura could say when she saw the first pool. It was an indoor pool that had a beautiful Dophin which had a stream of water coming out of its mouth. It was a rectangular shape, but you could tell that the dark blue tile really did add some depth to it. At one side of the pool was a shallow waiting pool, mostly for children, and a hottub, overflowing with bubbles. Around on the deck was many deck chairs, a small bar and towels. Sakura took a seat on one of the deck chairs and laid back. The sun was shining through the top of the ship, which happened to be a revolving roof. Sakura felt very warm until Syaoran moved into her way of the sun.

"Hey!" Sakura shouted. Syaoran just laughed and helped Sakura up. She stood in front of him for a few minutes. She couldn't keep her eyes of him. Syaoran smiled at her and kissed her softly on the lips. Sakura kissed him back, begging for more. They stood there for a few more minutes, until they heard kids standing around them. Sakura looked down to her side to see a boy about the age of 10 looking at her in disgust.

"Yes?" Sakura asked him a little rudely, but then again, he had interrupted her kiss with Syaoran. The boy just looked up at her, then ran away. And with that, Sakura and Syaoran walked to the other end of the ship to see the other the pool, which happened to be an outdoor pool.

"Nice view." Syaoran said as he looked over the railing from the back of the boat. The boat had finally started moving so you could see the waves from the motors underneath. The outdoor pool had a few steps leading into it, along with a small waterfall at one end, in which there was a slide. Sakura guessed that this was probably the kids pool for when it was warmer outside.

"Hey, how about we go find Eriol and Tomoyo and head up for dinner?" Syaoran asked her.

"Sure." was all that Sakura said, and with that, they started their way up the stairs and to the ships casino.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura said, walking over to a slot machine where Tomoyo happened to be trying her luck at.

"Hey! Guess what?" Tomoyo said happily. All Sakura could do was laugh.

"What?" Sakura chuckled.

"I just won $80 over on that table!" Tomoyo said happily, leaving Sakura almost speechless.

"Then why arent you still playing over there?" She asked her. Tomoyo just laughed.

"Well, once I won, no one wanted to play until I left, but luckily ive won about $5 on here anyways!" Both girls laughed.

"Hey, where did Syaoran and Eriol go?" Sakura asked, looking around. Tomoyo finished her game and started to look around with Sakura. They soon spotted the boys sitting at a blackjack table near the back of the room. Both girls snuck up quietly and wrapped their arms around the boys waists. Of course, they were least expecting it, so they jumped, making both of the girls to laugh.

"Hey you." Sakura whispered seductively in Syaoran ear. Syaoran tried his best to contain himself. Whenever she spoke like that, he was tempted to grab her around the waist and keep her there always. Unfortunately for him, that would have to wait.

"We have a winner!" Said the dealer, as he handed Syaoran $50 worth of winnings. Sakura jumped on his lap.

"Good job!" She congratulated him. He sat there smiling, until he finally grabbed her and placed her into a deep kiss, which didnt last long since everyone ended up watching them, all over again.

"Come on you two, lets go for dinner." Eriol stated, trying not to laugh. Tomoyo's arm intertwinned with Eriols as they got a head start towards the restaurant. Sakura and Syaoran soon caught up to them just as they walked into the entrance to the restaurant.

"Please follow me." A waiter said, with Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran following him, to a window seat for 4. They all took a seat, Syaoran beside Sakura, with Tomoyo across from her beside Eriol.

"Thank you." Eriol said to the waiter as he bowed and left. Tomoyo sighed and placed her head on Eriol's shoulder. It had been a pleasant trip so far, even though they had only been on the cruise for about an hour or so.

"Well, what should we order to drink first?" Syaoran asked the group. Sakura looked the menu up and down. She couldnt choose between a shirley temple and a regular coke.

"Remeber the last time we ordered a Shirley Temple, Sakura?" Tomoyo laughed, which made Sakura go beat red. Both girls laughed as the boys sat there in confusion.

"Oh yeah, now I remember." Syaoran said, snuggling up to Sakura's red face. Everyone laughed and waited for the waiter to return. Once he had arrived, they all placed their orders fo their drinks and food.

"So, what are your plans for when you get out of highschool Sakura?" Eriol asked her. Sakura looked out the window. She hadn't thought that far yet. She was going to graduate with all her friends in about 8 months, and she hadnt even thought of choosing a college or university yet.

"I had thought of taking a year off to earn some money, but I think I might look into becoming teacher." Sakura stated proudly. Tomoyo smiled at her. She always knew Sakura worked well with kids, and she had such patience with them too.

"What about you Eriol, got any great ideas?" Sakura asked him. Eriol just leaned back on his chair and put his hands behnd his head, smiling.

"Actaully, yes. Im planning on becoming an accountant. So that way, when Tomoyo's got her line of clothing im there to direct her investments." He said proudly. Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, if she's going to be fashion designer soon, won't she have to submit an application to the finest schools?" Sakura asked cockily. Tomoyo moved her seat in and whispered to Sakura.

"I applied 2 months ago and they accepted me. No strings attached."

Sakura was speechless. Here's Sakura, having no idea what she wanted to do in a few months, and Tomoyo was already accepted into a fashion school. How sad was that?

"TOMOYO!!" Sakura shouted, which made a few of the guests look at her in curiosity.

"Where's the school anyways?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo backed up in her seat a little and took a deep breathe.

"Its in New Jersey." Tomoyo said softly. A tear began to form on the edges of Sakura's eyes. Her best friend was going to have to move to another continent, just so she could go to a fashion school. Not even that, it was probably going to be for almost 3 years.

"T-Thats wonderf-ful T-Tomoyo." Sakura stuttered trying to put on a smile, which was very difficult in her case.

"Please, excuse me for a moment." Sakura said, pushing herself out of her chair quickly and walking towards the bathroom, trying not to cry. While Sakura was making her way to one of the stalls, Tomoyo just stared at the table. She knew Sakura would have been hurt, but it was Tomoyo's only chance of success. To follow in her mothers footsteps. To do what she dreamed of doing.

"Im going to go talk to her." Tomoyo told the boys and walked to bathroom, leaving the boys to talk.

"So, do you hve any ideas of what you plan to do when your out of highschool, Syaoran?" Eriol asked him. Syaoran smiled.

"Well, it just so happens that I do. And one of them involves going to the finest Police Academies in China." He stated, pulling out a piece of paper which stated a request for Syaoran to join the China Police Force. Eriol sat their stund. Syaoran, too, was living out his dream.

* * *

_-yes yes yes... i kno it took so long to update, but hey! i did, didnt i?? lol.. please review_

_and YEAH i am working on the next chappy, so it should be up, HOPING in almost 2 weeks, TOPS!!_

_thanx.. bye_


	15. Forever And More xPart Twox

* * *

**_Forever And More -Part Two-_**

* * *

Tomoyo opened the bathroom door and wlaked into the peaceful red room. Tomoyo looked around and saw nothing but the counter with sinks, the hand dryer and 4 stalls. Tomoyo walked over to the one that was slightly open to reveal a puffy-eyed Sakura. Sakura was sitting on the edge of the toilet, with about 20 pieces of tissues up to her face. Tomoyo just smiled. 

"Sakura, I knew you would be unhappy, but hear me out! This is like my dream come true! And you know that!" Tomoyo said, trying to keep a straight face, but she, too, was soon in tears.

"Tomo-m-yo, its-s going to-o be ha-ard not see-eing you-u for-r thr-ree y-years!" Sakura was able to studder out. Both girls were now hugging each other in the bathroom stall.

"Ok Sakura, we have to stop this!" Tomoyo said wipping her eyes with a spare tissue. Sakura just nodded.

"Ok." She said, standing up and leaving the stall with Tomoyo. Both girls ended up in front of the sinks, putting on make-up to reduce the appearance of the redness in their faces.

"So Sakura, are you ready to go back." Tomoyo quietly asked her. Sakura sighed and nodded. Sakura was still a little shaken by the fact that her friend would be leaving in the summer, to another continent, and she would only be able to see her once a month, if she was lucky.

They made their way to the table, noticing the waitress coming to the table with their food. The girls sat down in their chairs and looked at the plates infront of them. Sakura wasn't in the mood to eat, so she just back in her chair and started to watch her friends eat.

"Sakura, aren't you hungry?" Eriol asked her. Sakura only shook her head. Syaoran looked over at her.

"You feeling OK?" Syaoran whispered to her. A tear fell down her cheek, but she put on a smile just for him and nodded.

"Sakura, are you sure you dont want to talk?" Syaoran whispered in her ear. Sakura wasn't sure if she wanted to talk or if she wanted to leave. Both seemed reasonable. Instead she just sat there, unable to eat and unable to speak.

"Sakura, do you want to talk about it. Right now?" Tomoyo asked, seeming concerned. Sakura looked up and nodded. Both girls once again, left the table. They made their way to Tomoyo's room, and took a seat on the small couch in the room.

"Sakura, I know this seems hard but I assure you, it won't be forever!" Tomoyo said comfortingly. Sakura placed her head on Tomoyos lap, letting a few tears fall from her cheeks.

"What about Eriol? Did he take it hard?" Sakura said. Tomoyo sighed.

"Well, he didnt take it as hard as you did, but he took it hard. We both discussed how we would cope from being away from each other for so long. But maybe our relationship will become stronger if were away from each other for a while." Tomoyo said happily.

"Tomoyo, how long would you be there for?" Sakrua asked her. Tomoyo looked down at Sakura and smiled.

"To become the best I could be, probably about 3-4 years. But hey, you can always visit me! Plus, once im done school, im hoping to come back here. Where my friends are." Tomoyo smiled. Sakura sat up and gave her best friend a hug.

"I think im better now. Realizing im probably going to be to busy with schooling anyways. But youhave to promise me that you'll stay here for Christmas. No matter what!" Sakura said, and they both began to laugh.

"I promise!" Tomoyo replied, and both girls headed back down to lunch where the boys were still waiting. As soon as they walked in, the boys stood up and greeted the girls with a hug.

"Hey, you better now?" Syaoran asked Sakura and wrapped her into a tight hug. Sakura smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, are you girls willing to finish your lunch now?" Eriol asked them, and both girls rushed to sit down. The boys laughed at the girls who were eating faster then ever. Syaoran and Eriol smiled at them, and ordered themselves another drink.

Finally, the girls had finished their lunch and, to their surprise, they could still move in their tight jeans. Syaoran laughed at the sight of them. Once they had finished, they all decided to go to their own rooms. To have some piece and quiet. Well, sort of.

* * *

Once Tomoyo and Eriol got into their room, the clothes began to fly. They both had so much energy and they hadnt spent a great amount of time together lately. They began to kiss, trying to find their way to the bed without loosing their balance. Comfortably, they both began what they havent done in a long time. Sex. 

This would leave Sakura and Syaoran in their room, too. Once they reached inside their room, Sakura laid down on her bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Comfortable?" Syaoran joked. Sakura just lifted her head.

"Are you calling me fat?" Sakura said with a surprised look on her face.

"Well, in a way. Yes." Syaoran laughed, walking over to Sakura and laying down beside her.

"Am I still cute?" Sakura asked, putting on a puppy dog face, and rolled over to face Syaoran.

"Your beautiful." He said softly, pulling Sakura onto him. She laid her head on his stomach, listening to his breathing. They were fairly comfortable for a few seconds before they heard a noise in the other room.

"Are they... doing what I think their doing?" Syaoran asked, trying to not get disgusted at the fact that his best friend was making out with his girlfriend in the other room. Sakura just looked at Syaoran in disgust.

"Lets get out of here!" Sakura said, laughing as she walked out the door. They both began to laugh as they made their way to the front of the ship. They finally had reached the front of the ship, but neither of them had said a word since the time in their room. Sakura was the first to break the silence.

"Syaoran, you havent told me what you were planning to do after school?" Sakura looked up into his deep brown eyes, which were looking straight back.

"Well, I was accepted to join the China Police Academy. Which starts in the summer." Syaoran smiled.

"Thats wonderful!" Sakura shouted, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Im glad your staying here, unlike Tomoyo who isnt." Sakura said, a little upset. But she found herself happy once more when Syaoran wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her rosy cheek.

"Well, isnt this a sight for sore eyes?" A girl said from behind the couple. They both turned around.

"What do you want?" Syaoran asked sternly. Sakura already knew what she wanted.

"_I want you, Syaoran_." She replied. Yup, Sakura was right.

* * *

well, theres another chapter!! i really hope you like it!! haha im working on the next chapter already, so please be patient with me!! I love all reviews......... thanks 


	16. Taken Away

_**Taken Away**_

"Get lost Anna. We don't want your trouble." Syaoran spat at her. Sakura was holding onto his arm tightly, hoping that Anna would go away. The last time they had seen Anna confront them was at the End Of The Year kareoke party last year.

"Oh come on Syaoran. You know you want me. You have since that night in the summer. Remember?" A smile played on Anna's face. Sakura looked up at Syaoran, only to see he had no emotion in his face at all.

"What night in the summer?" Sakura asked, confused from what she meant.

"There was no night in the summer." Syaoran said quietly.

"Anna, I suggest you leave before you make me do something I regret." Syaoran said, almost on the verge of shouting.

"But you don't regret that night we spent together? I know you don't. You even said it yourself." Anna smiled cockily. Sakura was beginning to wonder what was going on. Anna kept saying something about a night in the summer but Syaoran only told her that it was nothing. Was is nothing or something?

"Syaoran, what is she talking about?" Sakura said, beginning to get angry.

"Sakura, I guess you can say that he's cheated on you." Anna laughed. Sakura's mouth opened wide and turned to Syaoran. His fists were clentched and he looked like he was about to blow.

"Syaoran." Sakura whispered, unable to completely understand what Anna had just said. Syaonan turned to face Sakura, looking right into her eyes.

"Listen, there was no night! Do you think I would lie to you? Lets just leave." Syaoran said, trying to move Sakura away, but she resisted.

"How come she keeps saying that there was a night then?" Sakura said, becoming angrier. Syaoran sighed, then turned to look at Anna, who had a very michevious smirk on her face.

"Sakura, last summer, you remember when you said that you were going camping with Tomoyo?" Anna started. Sakura just nodded. Syaoran stopped her before she finished

"Well, Syaoran and I went to a party, and we both ended up getting drunk and waking up in each others arms." Anna said proudly. Sakura's face paled.

"What are you talking about Anna?" Syaoran shouted, seeming to get very angry.

"You guys didn't do....anything, did you?" Sakura asked, unsure of what the answer would be.

"No!" Syaoran shouted. Anna just laughed, making the couple look her way.

"Of course we did stuff! Come on! Not only did we dirty dance on the floor, we couldn't keep our lips off each other." Anna said, happily. Sakura backed away from Syaoran, unsure of who to believe. Her mind was flooded of new information and what she should believe. She didnt want to believe that Syaoran had been kissing another girl while they had been going out, and she wasn't sure whether to believe Anna's story. Maybe Anna was telling the truth, and Syaoran was only lying to keep her.

"Sakura, do you really think I would kiss her?" Syaoran asked Sakura, but Sakura just looked away. Tears were flooding from her eyes now.

"I need to get away." Sakura said quietly and began to run off. Syaoran tried to follow, but Sakura told him not to.

"Anna, how dare you try and destroy my relationship!" Syaoran shouted at her.

"What relationship?" Anna laughed evilly.

"We never went to a party!" Syaoran told her.

"Yes we did! It was Fujio's party! You may not remember because hardly anyone showed up." Anna said, almost loosing her temper. Syaoran seemed to have recalled that memory.

"You know that never happened at Fujio's party!" Syaoran said angrily. Syaoran began to look around.They were the only two people out there, and Syaoran just wanted to find Sakura and tell her what happened.

"Don't lie Syaoran, you know I don't like it when you lie!" She smirked, walking closer to him.

"Anna, you were the one that ended up getting everyone drunk! That's also when you asked me out! You were a slut back then, thats why I turned you down. I wasn't going to be played just like some sport! And now for that, your trying to ruin my relationship with Sakura!" Syaoran spat out angrily. Anna sighed and twirled a strand of hair. Luckily for him, Eriol and Tomoyo showed up.

"Syaoran, where have yo- Anna?!" Tomoyo questioned. She looked back in forth between the two, unable to figure out what was going on.

"Tomoyo! Can you please go and find Sakura for me!" Syaoran walked over to them quickly.

"Why? What happened?" Eriol asked, looking at Anna who just stood there, eyeing Syaoran.

"I'll explain after. Please, just go find Sakura!" Syaoran pleaded. Tomoyo nodded and left. Tomoyo had no idea where to start. There was almost 9 floors on the ship, but would she be in her room? On the top floors with people? Bottom floors? Tomoyo was so lost until she walked by a sign. 'Music Theatre, top floor. Quiet and Peaceful meeting place.'.

"I know where she is..." Tomoyo whispered to herself as she headed up the stairs to the top floor.

"Anna, what are you doing here?" Eriol asked her. Anna began to make her way towards the boys, who continuoulsy walked away from her.

"Eriol, you don't have to deny your feelings for me. I know what you want." Anna said seductively. Eriol just shook his head.

"You know what I want? Good, when will you be able to leave?" Eriol joked.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo said, walking over to a small table in the back. She had seen Sakura from the otherside of the room.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura said happily. She got up out of her seat and pulled Tomoyo into a tight hug.

"Sakura. What's wrong? Why did Syaoran tell me to come and find you? Why was Anna there?" Tomoyo questioned. Sakura couldnt control herself and ended up crying. Sakura felt horrible. Normally she had never cried so much in her life, but this seemed like the fifth time for that day. Tomoyo took a seat beside her and rubbed her back to calm her down.

"Come on, we better see what Syaoran and Eriol are doing." Tomoyo suggested and Sakura just went along.

"Why would you want me to leave, babykins?" Anna cutely said. Eriol shuddered.

"Get lost slut." Eriol spat at her.

"Where are they?" Syaoran said, pacing around anxiously. Eriol looked up.

"Syaoran, you know there are like 8-9 floors on this ship, dont you?" He said.

"Well, now I do. Tomoyo will never find her." Syaoran said to himself, but just at that moment, Sakura was walking along with Tomoyo. Her eyes were red as well as her cheeks. You could still see the stain marks from her tears.

"Sakura!" Syaoran said happily as he ran over to her, but she just walked by him. Syaoran stood there, unsure of what to do. He walked back and sat on the bench that was near their group.

"Oh, Sakura. It looks like you face is even uglier than before. Let me help you." Anna laughed as she threw some dirt from the nearest plant at Sakura. Sakura just wiped the dirt off her face and stood there.

"Don't push it Anna!" Syaoran shouted at her. This surprised Anna so much that she jumped back.

"Sakura, can I talk to you? Alone?" Syaoran asked her. Sakura looked at Tomoyo and back at him. He had begun to walk over to her.

"Please?" Syaoran whispered. Sakura wiped a tear off her cheek and moved to the other side of the ship, away from everyone else.

"Sakura, you know I love you more than anything! And you know I would never want to hurt you either! Listen, there was nothing that happened at Fujio's party! She ended up getting everyone drunk, and she was also all over all the single guys there. I was with you at the time! You know that. Alright?" Syaoran said, getting out all he had to say.

"Syaoran, I want to believe you, but how do I know who's telling the truth. Because before you said that there was no party, and now say there was! And then you said that she got everyone drunk. So how do you know that you weren't making out with her?" Sakura said, unable to hold back tears. Sakura walked back to the group of the others.

"I'm heading to bed, i'll see you guys in the morning." Sakura told Tomoyo and Eriol, leaving Anna to stand alone. Sakura began to walk away until Tomoyo caught up to her.

"What did you guys talk about?" Tomoyo asked her.

"Just about what had happened at the party." Sakura replied. Tomoyo looked at her.

"Did he tell you what happened?" She asked her. She stopped in her place and looked at her.

"Well sort of. He said that she had gotten all the guys drunk. So that includes Syaoran, adn how would he remember if he did anything with her, especially if he was to drunk to remember the party!" Sakura spat.

"Oh wow. Well, maybe things will be better in the morning." Tomoyo smiled and gave her a hug. Sakura walked back with her to her room.

"Bye Tomoyo." Sakura said quietly.

"Bye bye Sakura." Tomoyo smiled and walked into her room. Sakura took off her jacket and placed it on the edge of the bed. She began to clean up the room when Syaoran unlocked the door and walked in. Sakura looked up at him and then quickly turned away.

"Sakura, what did I do?" Syaoran, confused as to why she was mad at him. She just kept ignoring him and grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom where she wanted to have a shower. Sakura turned on the hot water and stripped of her clothes. She then made her way into the shower, cursing that it was too hot. After a few minutes, she had finally finished and walked out of the bathroom in her PJ's, only find that Syaoran wasn't there.

"Syaoran?" Sakura whispered. Yes, she was mad at him, but she wasn't in the mood to be alone. There was no answer. Sakura decided that he must have gone for a walk, and decided to listen to some music. She patiently waited for Syaoran in her room, when there was a knock on her door.

Of course, Syaoran wouldn't knock, he had a key. But it was almost 11 at night. And it wasn't Eriol or Tomoyo since there was a door leading to each others rooms on the inside. But who could it be? Sakura decided to get up and look. She carefully opened the door and saw a man standing there, but this wasnt any other man. This was a Security Guard.

"Miss Kinomoto?" the man asked her. Sakura just nodded.

"You're going to have to come with me."


	17. Dreams Come True

* * *

**_Dreams Come True_**

* * *

Sakura was led down the hall with the security gaurd and to the end of the hall way on the 3rd floor. He opened up a door on the opposite side of the hall and into a small white room.

"Please take a seat Miss." He instructed her and left the room. Sakura wasn't sure where she was but she decided to take a seat on the faded red chair that was up against the wall. Across the empty room was another chair and a very large mirror. She figured that she was in an Interegation Room, where people could see her in the room but she couldnt see them.

A few minutes later, the man walked into the room. He took a seat on the other side of the room and pulled out a pencil and paper and began to write.

"Kinomoto? Sakura Kinomoto?" The man asked looking up to her. Sakura nodded and continued to listen.

"Do you know anyone with that name Anna McNiel?" He spoke, looking up once more at her.

"Yes." Sakura said, unsure of what was going on. The man began to write notes on his paper and then stopped, looking back up at Sakura.

"Have you seen her at all tonight?" He questioned her. Sakura nodded. He placed his paper and pen down and stood up. He began to pace around the room.

"When was the last time you saw her?" He stopped to look at her. Sakura looked at him and started to answer.

"The last time I saw her was at the front of the ship and that must have been about 30 minutes ago." Sakura spoke.

"Yes, so i've heard. Did she say anything to you that seemed . . . suspicious, in any way?" He said, without blinking.

"Umm, not that I remember. Why?" Sakura asked the man.

"Well, it seems that Anna has stollen almost a quarter-million dollars from the ship.." He answered. Sakura opened her mouth wide.

"No, I dont know anything else about her. Im sorry I couldn't be as more help." Sakura said, still shocked.

"Thank you Miss Kinomoto, you may go now." He announced and opened the door for her. She made her way down the empty halls and stairs and walked up to her room. She pulled out her room key and opened the door.

"Sakura!" Syaoran said loudly, then he ran up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Sakura pulled him into a tight hug and wouldnt let go. Syaoran just chuckled.

"They talk to you too?" He said. She nodded.

"What did you tell them?" Sakura asked him, looking up into his deep brown eyes.

"I told them that I hadn't seen her since a few minutes earlier." Syaoran answered.

"Same." Sakura told him, "Unless she got off the ship with all the money."

"Do you think that she would actually get off the ship? In the middle of the night?" Syaoran questioned.

"No, I think she is still here, but in hiding." Sakura said, unsure of what may happen.

"Come on, lets get some sleep." Syaoran comforted her, and brought her towards the bed. Sakura pulled the covers over her and Syaoran wrapped his arm around her, keeping her company.

"What are our plans for tomorrow?" Sakura asked him. Syaoran took a few minutes to think.

"Well, I think we should go swimming and then we'll be landing in the new port at about 3 pm, so we can always go out with Eriol and Tomoyo." He said. Sakura rolled over and looked him in the eyes.

"Do we always have to spend time with them." Sakura pouted. Syaoran just laughed and rolled her on top of him.

"No, but how about tomorrow we spend time with them and then on the next day, we spend time together." Syaoran answered her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I would like that." Sakura smiled and rolled back over.

"Sleep?" Syaoran asked. Sakura just covered her head with the blanket. Syaoran laughed and turned off the light. He then made his way into the bed with Sakura. They soon both feel asleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

The next morning they both woke up in each others arms. Sakura had rolled over and smiled. Syaoran had his mouth wide open and his right hand was hanging over the side of the bed. She couldnt help but laugh, which of course woke Syaoran up.

"Hey, you're up early." Syaoran said quietly, yawning in the end.

"Yeah, what time is it?" Sakura asked him and tried to get out of bed, but before both her feet had touched the ground Syaoran had grabbed her aroudn the waist and pulled her back onto the bed. Sakura just laughed as Syaoran began to kiss her along her jaw line.

"Syaoran, come on." Sakura said, but soon began to give into his kisses. She rolled over onto him and began to kiss his cheek and down his jaw line. Syaoran just sat back and injoyed the attention that he was getting. Sakura then sat up and quickly made her way off the bed before Syaoran knew where she had gone.

"Hey!" Syaoran cried as Sakura looked at her watch, which was sitting on the side table across the room.

"Syaoran, its almost 12. Get up!" Sakura laughed and walked into the bathroom. Syaoran moaned and moved from his comfortable spot. Just as he did there was a knock at the door.

"Syaoran, arent you guys up yet?" Eriol laughed, but Syaoran just covered his eyes. It seemed to be very bright outside.

"How about we'll meet you guys at breakfast?" Syaoran assured them. Eriol and Tomoyo agreed and began to walk away, leaving Syaoran to close the door and wait for his turn in the bathroom. Sakura had finally gotten out of the shower and waited for Syaoran to finish.

"Are you going to wear this?" Syaoran asked Sakura as he pulled out a light blue jacket that hung on the side of a chair.

"Yeah, why?" Sakura asked. Syaoran just shrugged.

"I think you look more cute in the pink one." Syaoran put on a sly grin, and Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, what if the waiter said that I looked cute in the blue one?" Sakura answered playfully. Syaoran looked at the blue jacket and then back at her.

"Meh, it's your funeral." Syaoran said, without saying much else and walked to the door. Sakura stood there confused.

"My funeral? Who said I was going to die?" Sakura asked.

"Im only kidding. I dont care what you wear, you look beautiful in anything." he told her. Sakura smiled and walked over to him, giving him a kiss on the lips. She grabbed the pink jacket and headed out the door with him. After a few minutes they arrived upstairs at the restaurant.

"Hey, there they are." Syaoran pointed out Eriol and Tomoyo, who were sitting by a window. They both waved them over.

"Hey." Sakura said, taking a seat beside Tomoyo, leaving Syaoran to sit beside Eriol.

"No more dramatics today, ok?" Eriol told them. Both girls laughed as they boys shook their heads. They looked over the menu, deciding what they wanted for breakfast/ lunch. Well, they did get up round noon, didn't they? The waiter soon came and took their order.

"I'll have the soup and sandwich meal please." Sakura said politely. The waiter joted it down and looked over towards Tomoyo, who was eager to tell him.

"I'll have the chicken sandwich please, oh, and no tomatoes." Tomoyo told him. He joted that down and looked over to Eriol.

"I'll have the Main Burger please." he stated and handed him the menu. He joted it down and looked at Syaoran.

"I'll just have chefs chicken meal, please." Syaoran told him, also handing him the menu. The waited bowed and left the table.

"Eriol, I can't believe you're having a burger for breakfast!" Sakura announced. Eriol just shook his head.

"Sakura, its already 12:30!" he laughed. They sat around and watched the seagulls fly by until their lunch came. They sat peacefully for another few minutes until they had finished.

"Well, I think im probably good until tomorrow!" Sakura joked, leaning back on her chair along with Tomoyo. Both boys laughed and they decided to head out for a walk once more.

"Sakura and I might want to go swimming later, you up for it?" Syaoran asked them.

"Sure, I guess we can do that." Tomoyo answered politely.

"Ok, well how about we meet there in 30 minutes. Ok?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo nodded and her and Eriol left.

"Lets go get ready." Sakura said to Syaoran, dragging him down the hall to their room.

A few minutes later, Syaoran and Sakura arrived on the pool deck. They took a seat on 2 chairs nearest to the pool. Sakura placed her blue towel over top of the white chair and pulled out a book. Syaoran did the same, except he decided to listen to music. They waited a few minutes until Eriol and Tomoyo came.

"Hey, Eriol, want to swim?" Syaoran asked him.

"Sure." he answered and they both got in, leaving the girls to talk.

"He done anything romantic yet?" Tomoyo asked Sakura, grinning happily.

"Not really. Been kind of busy lately. Especially last night. Too much to handle." Sakura said and took a deep breathe.

"Yeah, that would suck." Tomoyo answered. Sakura looked back at her.

"What about you and Eriol? From what I heard the other day I seem to think that you got your share!" Sakura laughed, making Tomoyo blush a very deep shade of red.

"Well, it was my way to thank him for being here with me." Tomoyo told her. Sakura thought about it for a minute. She hadn't really made it up to Syaoran for buying her tickets on the cruise.

"Now I need an idea to thank Syaoran for buying me the tickets!" Sakura pouted, seeming to be all out of ideas. Tomoyo and her thought of ways to thank him, but nothing compared to what Syaoran had told Eriol.

"So, I heard you and Tomoyo getting along well the other day." Syaoran joked, making Eriol blush furiously.

"Yeah, I guess." He told Syaoran. Syaoran opened his mouth, but didn't say anything.

"Yes?" Eriol asked him. Syaoran looked at him and smiled.

"Okay, if I tell you, you promise not to blow it?" Syaoran whispered to him. Eriol gave him a confused look.

"Have I ever blown it before?" Eriol asked him, leaving Syaoran to think about it for a minute.

"Well, No. So don't start now. Its just that this is really big, and it can change our lives." Syaoran whispered once more.

"Well then?" Eriol said, pushing him to continue. Syaoran looked up to see the girls laughing about something.

"Ready?" Syaoran asked once more.

"Yes already!" Eriol spat. Syaoran took a deep breathe.

"Well.."

* * *

_- oo i hope u liked it, ive already began working on the next chapter, so i hope that i get lots of reviews so that i can update sooner! hint hint_

_lol thanx everyone_


	18. One Wish

_**

* * *

**_

_**One Wish**_

* * *

"I think im going to ask Sakura to marry me." Syaoran whispered in his ear. Eriol perked up.

"No way!" Eriol replied, trying to keep in his excitement. Syaoran made an unsure look and looked at Sakura, hoping she didn't notice.

"Yes, but you can't give her any hints." Syaoran told him. Eriol nodded.

"Tomoyo?" Eriol questioned.

"NO!" Syaoran spat out loudly. Sakura and Tomoyo looked over from their seats and to the guys. Luckily, for the guys, the girls were to far away to hear anything.

"Ok, ok, fine." Eriol laughed, knowing how much Tomoyo would spill it.

"So when do you plan on, erm, asking her?" Eriol asked him. Syaoran looked up at the sky and leaned against the side of the pool.

"Well, I was going to last night, but when Anna came! That would not have been pretty!" Syaoran said and both boys laughed.

"How about tonight?" Eriol asked him. Syaoran thought for a minute. They didn't have any plans, maybe that might work.

"Maybe, i'll see how the day progresses." Syaoran said. He didn't want to propose to Sakura when they were in a fight, so he tried to think of the best way to keep her as happy as possible. But it seemed that Sakura was happy as she would ever be.

"Tomoyo, I want to let Syaoran know that I love him more than anything, but I dont think that sex will help. Plus I don't know if im ready!" Sakura told Tomoyo as they sat on the edge of the pool. They had moved from their spot on the chairs to the side of the pool. Sakura watched her feet as they moved back and forth in the water.

"Well, maybe you guys should just spend some alone time together." Tomoyo nudged her friend. Sakura stiffled a laugh. She wasn't sure what she might do in the heat of a moment.

"Maybe. First, I need a plan." Sakura said, looking over to Syaoran and Eriol who were leaning up against the back side of the pool, facing the bar. They, too, seemed to be in deep discussion.

"You should say that you dont feel like having dinner with us and stay in your room with him." Tomoyo suggested. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"You think he'll like that?" Sakura wondered.

"Why wouldn't he? He would be spending more time with you, wouldn't he?" Tomoyo told her. Sakura once again nodded.

"Okay then. That's what i'll do." She said and both girls dedided to get into the pool.

"Well, what's going to happen with dinner?" Eriol asked him. Syaoran thought about it for a minute.

"You guys could always order in." Eriol told him once more. Syaoran nodded and opened his mouth to speak when Sakura jumped on his back.

"Hey! Miss us?" Sakura laughed.

"Hell yes!" Syaoran shouted and pulled Sakura into a deep kiss. Once they broke apart, Sakura was blushing. Sakura stood infront of Syaoran, with his hands around her waist.

"How many more days do we have on here?" Tomoyo asked. Syaoran thought for a moment.

"About another 2 days." he said. Tomoyo pouted. Eriol just laughed, wrapping his arm around and kissing her cheek.

"This wasn't my idea of swimming." Sakura said, chuckiling.

"No, it's really not that great." Eriol said. They all got out and walked to their chairs.

"Tomoyo, do you want to get me a drink, please?" Sakura pleaded, making a little puppy dog face.

"No, Syaoran's whipped, get him to do it!" Tomoyo spat, and both girls began to laugh.

"I'm not whipped." Syaoran said truthfully.

"Syaoran, please." Sakura pouted, sniffing twice for a better effect.

"Fine." Syaoran gave in, leaving all three of them there. Both girls laughed and Eriol just shook his head. He returned a few minutes later with Sakura's drink.

"Here you are my dear." Syaoran called to her from the side of the pool. Sakura wadded over to the side of the pool and got out.

"Thank you hun." Sakura chuckled as she took the drink from his hands, taking a huge sip of the pop. Once she had finished, she placed the cup on the side table beside the chair and looked at Syaoran.

"Some one was thirsty!" Syaoran joked. Sakura hit him playfully.

"Come on, lets go swimming again!" Sakura shouted and jumped into the pool. Syaoran followed.

After a few minutes they had all gotten out of the pool and sat down on the chairs. They were all discussing their plans for the day.

"So you two plan to run off alone somewhere tonight?" Eriol joked with Syaoran and Sakura. Sakura blushed and hid her face in his bare arm. Syaoran chuckled.

"Maybe." Syaoran grinned, leaving Sakura to groan. Eriol and Tomoyo laughed at her as well.

"Come on, we should be landing in the port soon." Syaoran told them and stood up.

After they had grabbed their towels and started to head to their rooms. Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her into their room. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close, until their eyes met.

"Sakura, you want to go out for dinner tonight? Alone?" Syaoran asked slyly. Sakura smirked and placed her hands behind his head.

"Of course." She told him, and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He smiled once he was released.

"We should grab some of our stuff and head off." Syaoran told her, grabbing some clothes to change into and walked into the bathroom. Sakura changed into some clothes in the room while Syaoran was gone, and was lucky to finish before he came out. He finally came out and they began to head to the front of the ship where they could dock on land.

"Where to first?" Syaoran asked Sakura as they walked down the dock and stared onto the roadway infront of them.

"Hey! Lets go over there!" Sakura pointed as she walked faster to the nearest coffee house. Sakura opened the glass door and walked into the small coffee shop. There was small wooden tables up against each wall along with four chairs. She walked over to the front counter and ordered a hot chocolate, and one for Syaoran too.

"Come on, we still have a lot more to see." Sakura told him as they headed out the door and began to walk down the street. They passed many clothing stores, and books stores. Stopping once and while to window shop.

"Here, we should have dinner here!" Sakura chirped as she looked at Syaoran, who just smiled.

"Fine, are you hungry now?" Syaoran asked her politely.

"Umm, yes!" Sakura shouted and opened the door to the fancy restaurant. Syaoran moved inside as well and placed an order for the 2 to sit near a window.

"Here you are. Your waitor will be right with you." The stourdess said, waving her hand infront of their table, motioning for them to sit down. She left a few seconds later, leaving the nicely decorated menus on the side of the table. Sakura picked one up and opened it, looking it over a few times before deciding. Syaoran did the same.

"Hello, My name is Michael, and I am your server tonight. Would you like to start off with drinks?" He asked politely. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"I'll have a coke please." She told him. Michael took out his note pad and wrote it down, the looked patiently at Syaoran for his order.

"I'll just have a sprite please." He told Michael, how bowed and walked off.

"Wow, this place is so nice! Look, the curtains on the windows are like made of silk!" Sakura announced, her hands moving carefully along the curtains beside her.

"So, we got any plans for when we get back on the ship?" Syaoran asked her. Sakura looked back at him and smirked.

"I sure hope so." Sakura hinted to him. Syaoran winked, leaning over the table and kissing her softly on the lips. Sakura kissed him back.

After a few minutes the waitor came back with their drinks. They sat there for a few more minutes just discussing future plans for that night until their food came. Once again they sat there, quietly eating their food until they finally finished.

"That was great!" Sakura laughed as she finished off her coke. Syaoran nodded, taking the last sip of his pop as well.

"Well, should we head back to the ship?" Syaoran asked her. She just nodded. They walked together, his hand on her lower back as they walked up the plank to the ship. They headed down the hall, almost 5 doors away when Tomoyo and Eriol appeared from their room.

"Hey you guys! How was dinner?" Eriol winked and Syaoran laughed.

"Actaully, the place we went to was great! Oh, and so was the food!" Syaoran told Eriol and they both laughed. Sakura just rolled her eyes and headed to her room. Syaoran said good bye to Eriol and Tomoyo and met up with Sakura in the room.

"Took you long enough?" Sakura laughed. Syaoran laughed and hugged her. Sakura looked up, placing her arms around his neck and kissing him on the lips. He pressed his lips deeper onto hers. They stood there, in each others arms until there was a knock on the door. Syaoran walked over to the door, quietly cursing the person on the other side of the door for ruining his time with Sakura.

"Hey... woah! Whats your problem!" Eriols voice could be heard from the doorway. She coulndn't see him because Syaoran was blocking her view. Syaoran walked out into the hall and closed the door.

"YOU IDIOT!" Syaoran quietly screamed at him. Eriols eyes opened wide.

"What?" Eriol asked. He was confused about why Syaoran was mad. Then it hit him.

"Oh, you were going to ask her?" Eriol replied stupidly. Syaoran shook his head in disappointment. He knew that Eriol was going to blow it.

"I'll leave you guys alone for a few hours!" Eriol whispered, and tip-toed down the hall away from Syaoran. He sighed and walked back into the room, looking at Sakura who was sitting quietly on the bed.

"Sorry, he just had to ask me something." Syaoran covered. Sakura smiled sweetly.

"No problem. Come on, we can watch some TV." She said, shifting herself to the head of the bed and facing the TV that was slightly to her left, along the wall. Syaoran crawled over beside her and wrapped his left arm around her, kissing her on the top of her head. They sat there watching The News which happened to be the only channel they could get. Finally after about an hour, Syaoran shifted over and faced Sakura.

"Sakura?" Syaoran spoke quietly. Sakura moved closer to him.

"Yes?" Sakura wondered what he was about to say.

"I know that we've been together for almost a year now, and I haven't ever been happier. I love you more than anything, and I hope that you feel the same. And no matter what happens from now on, I want you to be by my side. Always." He announced. Sakura's eyes began to fill up with tears when she saw him get off the bed, down on one knee and pulled out a stunning gold ring, embedded with with 3 silver stones.

"Will you marry me?" He asked. So many thoughts were flowing through Sakura's head that she could only say one word.

"Yes!"

there you are... i decided not to leave it as a cliffy, because it would have been to predictable! lol!!

hope you like it so far!


	19. What Falls In Love, Stays in love

**_

* * *

_**

What Falls In Love, Stays in love

* * *

**_ps: yes yes, i kno this must be had to read, so im saying sorry in advance! I never meant to write it like this. So, if this is any help, i spaced things out more for you to read. Plus i did try to add stuff in, but its hard cuz im not sure what i had written before! thanx to all who read and review!

* * *

_**

"Yes!" Sakura cried, jumping into Syaoran's arms. He held in his tears and hugged her back.

"Oh, Syaoran I love you!" She whispered from his shoulder. They both were hugging on the bed, Sakura was facing his shoulder.

"Come on, we have to tell Tomoyo and Eriol!" Syaoran jumped up and grabbed his jacket. Then he moved his hand towards the bed, motioning for Sakura to take it. She took it without thinking anything of it.

"Let's go tell them about my beautiful fiance!" Syaoran said, his voice becoming seductive on the last word. Sakura's knee's became weak. Syaoran wrapped his left arm around her waist as they moved out into the hallway. He closed and locked the door.

"Tomoyo's going to flip! We've talked about getting married for so long!" Sakura told him, wiping a tear that was forming in her eye.

"How long?" asked Syaoran. Sakura chuckled.

"Almost 4 months now!" She giggled. Syaoran shook his head. Who knew? They began to walk down the hall when Syaoran pointed them out. Sakura took his hand that was wrapped around her waist and held it tight. They walked over to Tomoyo and Eriol as they were sitting near a bench outside.

"Hey, you two. Don't you guys look happy?" Eriol joked. Syaoran lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"You want to tell them?" Syaoran looked over to Sakura who nodded. Tomoyo looked confused.

"Tell us what?" Tomoyo asked. A huge smile came up on Sakura's face.

"This!" Sakura screamed, showing her best friend the stunningly beautiful gold ring on her left hand. Tomoyo jumped up and screamed as well.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo cried. "It's beautiful!"

Sakura was so happy that she began to cry.

"Aw, Sakura don't cry." Syaoran tried to comfort her. Sakura shook her head.

"I'm crying because this is the best thing ever!" She said, jumping into his arms and passionately kissed him.

"Get a room you two." Eriol joked, but was soon quiet when Tomoyo hit him over the back of his head.

"I'm so happy for the both of you." Tomoyo said, giving Sakura a hug.

"Come on, we should head to bed." Syaoran said. Sakura nodded.

* * *

"We'll see you guys tomorrow." Sakura shouted to them as they walked away, towards their room. Once they reached the room, Sakura jumped on Syaoran and they both fell onto the bed. 

"We need to start planning!" Sakura announced, sitting up a little on his chest. Syaoran gave her a confused look.

"Start planning what?" He asked. Sakura chuckled.

"The wedding! We need to plan a date, a place, what to wear, what we're going to eat..." Sakura was about to continue before Syaoran raised a finger and placed it softly on her lips, motioning for her to stop. She stopped and then moved down to kiss him.

"We will worry about that later. The worst part is telling your brother!" Syaoran said, wide-eyed and scared. Sakura just laughed.

"Oh, i'll call them tomorrow. It won't be that bad!" She joked. "I think we need some sleep. It's almost midnight!"

Syaoran agreed and jumped off the bed to rush to the bathroom. He almost closed it before Sakura spoke up.

"Syaoran, there is no reason for you to get changed without me seeing, is there? You are my fiance!" Sakura blushed as she said this. Syaoran smirked and walked out of the bathroom, beginning to take off his shirt. Sakura stood up and kissed his jaw line.

"Let me finish!" Syaoran laughed, as he began to take off his pants. Sakura shook her head and took off her shirt, but facing away from Syaoran. Luckily for her, he didn't notice that she had already taken off her bra and replaced it with a large black t-shirt. She then quickly changed from her jeans into pajama pants. Syaoran had just finished putting on his pajama pants when he noticed Sakura already in bed.

"How did you change so fast?" He questioned, looking back wondering if she just threw everything on the floor, but it was spotless.

"I'm a speedy one!" She laughed as she watched him put on a grey t-shirt and get into bed as well.

"Good night." She whispered. Syaoran kissed her forehead and turned off the light.

"Good night."

* * *

The next morning was a bit more ruff than the last morning. They had to leave today, so packing was a must. Of course, Sakura was wide awake and dressed before Syaoran. 

"What's the rush?" Syaoran yawned as he rolled over in bed. Sakura just looked at him.

"If you haven't forgotten, the ship landed in port an hour ago! We have to leave soon!" Sakura rushed around, grabbing all her supplies from the bathroom and the floor. Syaoran groaned and got up.

"Why me." He mummered. Sakura missed what he had said, but she didn't seem to mind. She still had to call her father that morning about her engagement.

"If you don't hurry up i'm leaving without you!" Sakura shouted from the room as Syaoran closed the bathroom door.

"No you wouldn't!" He shouted back. She waited a few seconds.

"Well, i'm finished. Bye!" Sakura yelled at him, then she opened the door and slammed it closed. In a matter of seconds Syaoran came rushing out to see if she had really left.

"Geez, I thought you were serious!" He choked. Sakura put on a small smile and began to pack once more.

"I am. So you better hurry up!" She told him. She zipped up her bags and dropped them on the bed. Syaoran had finally gotten dressed and was beginning to pack. There was a knock on the door and Sakura answered it.

"Hey. You almost done?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura shook her head.

"I'm finished but Syaoran just got started. How about we meet you both down by lounge on the 3rd floor?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo nodded.

"Ok, and Sakura, Actaully get stuff done, no playing!" Tomoyo winked and left. Sakura laughed to herself and shook her head. Tomoyo, Tomoyo, Tomoyo, always making fun of others.

"Who was it?" Syaoran asked, getting all caught up in his packing. Sakura took a seat on the bed, a smile creeping on her face.

"Oh, it was that waiter guy, from the restaurant. He just wanted my number." Sakura joked. Syaoran shot straight up.

"Very funny. Did you give it to him?" He asked, not realizing that she was only kidding.

"No! You dummy, it was Tomoyo who was wondering if we had finished yet. I told her we would meet them by the lounge soon." Sakura laughed and began to help him with the packing. They quickly piled Syaoran's belonging's into his suitcase and made sure that the room was clean.

"Ok, let's go." Sakura said, leaving the room and waiting for Syaoran in the hall way. A few minutes later they met up with Tomoyo and Eriol.

"You guys ready to leave?" Tomoyo asked, sighing.

"No!" Sakura squeeked. Everyone laughed. They finally grabbed all their bags and walked off the ship and onto land. They had finally made it out of port and into the city, where Sakura's father was picking them up.

"He should be here soon." Sakura reassured them.

"Sakura, you know I can just call Wei and he'll come and get us!" Syaoran told her. Sakura shooked her head.

"No. Once my dad comes he'll drive us home and then i'll tell him." Sakura said nervously. She had forgotten about her brother and how protective he was. Not long after she had thought of this her dad pulled up. He got out and greeted them.

"Hey dad." Sakura said happily, giving him a hug. He smiled and hugged her back.

"Come on, we have to get home. Touya's coming soon." Her father said, with everyone getting into the car. Sakura sat in the front seat while the other 3 sat in the back.

* * *

It took them almost 30 minutes to get home, considering that there was a major amount of traffic. Sakura said nothing about her engagement and she was glad that Syaoran didn't bring it up either. She was mostly caught in what her brother would think. 

"Hey Touya!" Sakura screamed as she rushed into the house. Her brother was happily waiting in the kitchen, smiling.

"Hey." He said. She ran up to him and gave him a hug. Touya pushed her off and smiled.

"Well I see someones happy to see me." He joked. Sakura only laughed. Once everyone had there things unpacked, or shoved into a corner for now, they were already in the kitchen waiting to have dinner.

"So how was your trip?" Sakura's father asked. Everyone smiled.

"It was spectacular! The view! The food! Everything!" Sakura shouted, getting a little over excited. Her friends laughed.

"You going to tell them?" Syaoran whispered into her ear. Sakura sighed and nodded. Her father and brother looked a little confused but smiled.

"Um., father and Touya. I have some great news!" Sakura smiled, looking towards Syaoran for support. Her father was now leaning in on the table and her brother sat straight up. Probably thinking that she was pregnant.

"Im engaged!" Sakura jumped out of her seat. Her father stood up and gave his daughter a huge hug. He hadn't known Syaoran for very long, but the way he treated her and the way that she talked good about him. How could he not accept.

"Your too young." Touya stated, still sitting. Sakura had tears come into her eyes.

"How come? We've been together for almost a year! Im almost 18! WE LOVE EACH OTHER!" Sakura shouted, tears now flooding from her eyes. She ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door. Syaoran looked over at Touya who just shot him a death glare.

"I'll go check on her." Syaoran said, beginning to stand up before Tomoyo interupted.

"No, i'll check."

Syaoran just nodded and let her go up. Knowing him, he would probably blow it by saying 'screw what your brother thinks!'. Tomoyo was like a sister to Sakura, and since she was a girl she may have some idea of what to make out of this mess. Plus, shes known Touya almost as long as Sakura. Almost.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo whispered at the door. She could hear sniffing coming from inside. Tomoyo pushed the door open a bit and walked inside. Sakura was sitting on the edge of her pink bedspread and looking out the window.

"Come on. Touya just needs to get to know Syaoran. You aren't going to let Touya choose your love life for you, are you?" Tomoyo told her. Sakura nodded and sniffed.

"I knew this would happen. I knew it!" Sakura spat angrily. She wasn't angry with her brother, like she knew she should be. Maybe he did have to get to know Syaoran first.

"Can you get Syaoran up here for me?" Sakura asked Tomoyo. She nodded and left the room. A few minutes later, Syaoran quietly walked through the door and sat down beside Sakura.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked, moving his hand up and down her back. Sakura rested her head on his shoulder.

"This may seem weird, but I think you and my brother might have to get to know each other. Otherwise, he's going to think that you don't really love me." Sakura said. Syaoran smiled and let out a sigh.

"Sakura, i'll do whatever you want me to to make you happy." He said softly, kissing her on the head.

"Really?" Sakura looked up into his eyes. Syaoran nodded.

"I love you!" Sakura sniffed and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"I love you too. Come on, dinner's getting cold." Syaoran joked. Sakura playfully hit him in the arm and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. They walked down the stairs, hand in hand. Sakura's father smiled happily, glad that his daughter had found someone wonderful. Touya on the other hand seemed to be watching Syaoran like a hawk.

* * *

They whole dinner meal was full of conversation of the cruise and the future wedding. Once they had all finished dinner, Sakura and Tomoyo decided that they would do the dishes and they boys could head into the main room to talk. The girls finished the dishes sooner than they thought so they decided to join the boys in the other room. 

"Hey Sakura..." Touya asked to her as she and Tomoyo walked in.

"Yes?" Sakura was unsure of what he was going to ask.

"You aren't getting married because he got you pregenant, right?" He asked. Her father took a quick glare at his son and then a sympathetic look to his daughter. Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"Touya, for your information, i'm still a virgin!" Sakura said proudly. Touya then glared over at Syaoran.

"Are you a virgin? Or have you been with many women since my sister?" Toiya glared at him. Syaoran sweatdropped and answered.

"Yes, i'm a virgin. And no, I love Sakura, why would I need anyone else?" Syaoran smiled. Sakura walked over to him and sat on his lap. He obviously had given a perfect answer.

The rest of the night had passed by fast. After a few hours of talk, Sakura and Tomoyo had decided to unpack while Eriol and Syaoran headed home to unpack as well.

* * *

THANK YOU! another chapter up.. and im about to start writing the next. But i dont have any idea where i should end this? before or after the wedding? pls send me reviews wit ideas. thanx! 


	20. The Past and Present

* * *

_**The Past and Present**_

* * *

That night flew by really fast for Sakura. She had been so tired that when she hit he pillow, she fell right asleep. Tomoyo had decided to stay the night aswell. She pulled out a sleeping bag in Sakura's closet and rested it on the floor. And once she hit the pillow, she was fast asleep too.

Syaoran on the other hand, was having difficulty sleeping. He let Eriol stay the night at his house and they both decided to sleep in the spare room, which was bigger than Syaorans room.

"I don't get it." Eriol kept saying, yawning constantly. It was almost 3 in the morning, and Syaoran was the one keeping him up.

"Let me explain. Sakura was upset because she doesn't think that her brother and I will get along!" Syaoran said, looking at Eriol. Eriol had a confused look on his face.

"So?" Eriol exclaimed. Syaoran shook his head and placed his head in his palms. Sometimes he wondered if Eriol just acted stupid to get away from answering questions. Eriol tilted his head ot the side and look back at Syaoran.

"Tell me once more, i'm actaully listening this time." Eriol smiled and saw the look on Syaorans face. Oh, if looks could kill...

"Fine, once more. If your not listening, your so dead!" Syaoran threatened, making Eriol shiver in his spot. Normally he woudlnt be scared of him, but in a situation where he only had two options, the difference between life and death was only a person away! Eriol nodded.

"Okay, remember back in High school? The 'Mentor' i had?" Syaoran started. Eriol laughed.

"Yeah, that mentor who you played pranks on all that year! Yeah, that guy was a freak, he even said 'One day, you'll pay!'!" Eriol laughed, but stopped when he realized that Syaoran wasn't.

"Yeah, the only thing is, he's Sakura's brother."

* * *

Sakura woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs. She shook Tomoyo out of her deep sleep and they btoh made their way down the stairs. Sakura took a seat at the end of the table where an empty plate lay, as well as one for Tomoyo beside her.

"Morning you two." Sakura's father said, walking out of the kitchen and placing the eggs and bacon on the center of the table for them both. Sakura smiled, grabbing a few pieces of bacon and some eggs. Tomoyo did the same, thanking Sakura's father once more. Once they started eating, Touya walked in.

"So i'm going to meet Syaoran in a few minutes." He said, grabbing a piece of bacon and walking into the kitchen. Sakura choked on her eggs. So soon?

"What are you guys doing?" Sakura questioned. Touya looked at his sister and a smirk played upon his face.

"Touya!" Sakura shouted. She was shocked to see her brother have an evil smirk on his face. 'What is he up to?' Sakura thought. She heard the door open and close, andshe knew that Touya was gone, but she didn't know why Eriol had bothered to show up here.

"Hey girls!" Eriol said happily. Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other and back at Eriol, who had a confused look on his face.

"What?" He asked.

"I thought you would have gone with Syaoran and Touya!" Sakura said, astonished. Eriol gave a scared chuckle and took a seat opposite of Tomoyo.

"Well, I would have, except he told me something." He began. Sakura moved her chair in, trying to make sure she understood everything he said. Eriol took a deep breath and continued.

"You remember back to when we had 'mentors'? Well, it just so happened that Syaoran and his mentor didn't get along. And of course as things got worse, they began to hate each other." Eriol inhaled once more. Sakura looked confused.

"What does this have to do with Syaoran and my brother?" Sakura asked.

"Well, it just so happens that your brother was Syaorans mentor."

* * *

"So where are we going?" Asked Syaoran. Touya just kept quiet, looking at the road ahead. They had alreayd been on the road for a few minutes now, and with Syaoran driving into the middle of nowhere, he was getting worried. Touta pointed to the right, telling Syaoran to turn.

"Where are we?" Syaoran asked as they pulled into an unknown parking lot. Touya smiled and told Syaoran to get out. Without a second thought, Syaoran did what he said. They walked up to a plain white building with a large glass door. Touya opened it, with Syaoran following him. After passing a few doors, Touya finally turned to one and knocked. Syaoran looked confused but stood patiently behind him. A man with dark glasses and navy blue hair opened the door.

"Sup Joe." Touya said to the man, who smiled. They gave a high five and he let Touya in. He then just stood there, looking at Syaoran. He looked at Touya pleadingly. Touya walked up behind Joe and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He's with me." Touya said, dragging Syaoran along to an open room. There were pool tables, a bar and large TV's with leather couches all in one room. This had been Touya's club hang out, until he went to college, but he dropped by every once and a while. Touya walked over to one of the pool tables and picked up a pool cue. He then picked up another one, handing it to Syaoran.

"You know how to play?" He asked. Syaoran nodded. His uncle had a pool table at his house, which Syaoran used when he was younger. Touya set up the table and was the first to hit, leaving Syaoran to go next. Syaoran was lucky enough to hit a yellow ball in the top left corner, and went again.

"How long have you known Sakura?" Touya asked. Syaoran thought for a moment.

"Since the middle of high school." Syaoran answered, hitting another ball but missing the hole.

"So pretty much since I graduated, hmm?" Touya said, taking his shot. Syaoran was uneasy about how this day would go. He knew that Sakura loved her brother and he wouldn't try and hurt Syaoran, would he?

"Yeah." Syaoran answered quietly. He took his turn, missing his shot once again. It was now 1-0 for Syaoran. Touya looked over tot he bar tender and nodded. The young man with bleached hair and a nose ring handed both him and Syaoran a beer. Syaoran nodded to the man, taking a sip of the bitter tasting beer. He could feel Touya's eyes on him.

"So how was the cruise anyways? I never heard any specific details." Touya said, looking at Syaoran. Touya made him feel as if he was hiding some deep dark secret from him about the trip. He thought back, remembering nothing of the sort. Other than the fact that Anna came along, ruining everything for one whole night.

"Well, we did meet up with this one girl from our highschool. But she was crazy. She supposedly stole a lot of money from the ship and then just vanished." Syaoran said. He knew it had nothing to do with Sakura and him, but it was a huge ordeal on their trip.

"Oh really. Anything happen with you and Sakura?" Touya asked, taking his turn on the table. Syaoran watched as the balls moved across the table, seeing that the red one had just fallen into the side pocket. Touya leaned on the table and stared patiently at Syaoran.

"Not really. Sakura said that she always wanted to wait til she was married before doing anything." Syaoran anounced, but then quickly regretted it, covering his mouth with his hand. Touya's eyes went wide, staring at Syaoran. Touya looked like he may hurt Syaoran, but after a few seconds, he began to smile and shook his head. Syaoran let out a sigh of relief.

"That's Sakura for you. Never doing anything that involves peer pressure!" Touya laughed, lightly punching Syaoran in the arm. Syaoran thought back to Sakura, realizing that she didn't do anything she didn't want to. He loved how she was so free and happy, never letting anything get her down.

"Come on, we still got places to go." Touya laughed, putting down the cues and grabbing his jacket from the nearest chair. Syaoran did the same and followed Touya out the door and towards the car.

"Where are we off to now?" Syaoran asked. Touya smirked and gave him directions. They spent almost 20 minutes on the road and ended up in front of a clothing store, made for men. Syaoran looked at Touya curiously but got no answer. They both got out of the car and walked into the store where they were confronted by a short man with curly black hair and glases. He gave the guys a cheesey smile.2

"How may I help you gentlemen?" The short, old man said. Touya nodded, walking over to him and began to whisper in his ear. The short man nodded, turning to Syaoran and waved him to follow him. Syaoran and Touya followed the man towards the back of the store where he grabbed some nice tuxes and handed them to Syaoran, forcing him into a room. Syaoran was a little surprised and decided to call over the room door to Touya who was waiting outside.

"Touya?" Syaoran called, looking around the change room noticing a wall mirror and white walls.

"Yeah?" He could hear Touya called back over the door.

"Why am I trying on all these tuxedos?"

"You'll see." Touya laughed, and Syaoran went back into changing into them.

* * *

"NO WAY!" Sakura shouted, standing up. Eriol jumped back, as well as Tomoyo. Sakura's mouth hung open in surprise. She remembered having 'mentors' but hers was way nicer and she never even thought of Syaoran and Touya together? Thinking back, it was almost 3 years ago since they had mentors, even though Sakura and Syaoran had started hanging out only 2 years ago.

"How come Touya never told me he mentored?" Sakura thought out loud. Tomoyo looked at her.

"Well, I thought all older grades had to atleast once. Thats why we did ours this year." Tomoyo told her. Sakura nodded understandingly. Sitting back down, Sakura thought about what Touya had been planning for the day.

"Did Syaoran mention anything about where they were going?" Sakura asked. Eriol shook his head.

"Hold on. Im going to call Touya." Sakura stated and stood up. Once she picked up the phone, she dialed Touya's cell and waited for him to pick up.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Touya. Its Sakura." Sakura said.

_"What can I do for you?"_ Touya laughed.

"What exactly are you and Syaoran doing?" She asked.

_"You'll see tonight. Hey, can you give Tomoyo the phone?"_

"Yeah, hold on." Sakura said and handed it Tomoyo.

"Hello?" Tomoyo asked.

"Uh huh... ok... haha yeah! Sounds like fun! See you!" Tomoyo said and hung up the phone.

"What did he want?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo laughed but shook her head. Sakura frowned.

"Come on. We have to get ready!" Tomoyo said, pulling Sakura up the stairs. Eriol followed in curiousity about what was going to happen.

* * *

_**Yeah, so i finally updated! I hope you all like it! I kept putting it off.. so i finally finished it and now its up! Read and Review please!**_

_**luv you all!**_


End file.
